Get it right
by Doupi
Summary: Santana se promet pour la rentrée de toujours protéger Brittany et Rachel. Mais comment éviter une diva au cœur brisé de voir celui-ci se faire piétiner quand Quinn cherche seulement à bien faire les choses ? Suite d'un été pour tout changer
1. Et ton été ? il a changé ?

**Avant que vous me demandiez, oui, ceci est bien la suite d'un « été pour tout changer ». Petit rappel pour ceux qui ne seront pas arrivés au dernier chapitre au début de l'histoire. Puis nous faisons un bond de quelques semaines … pour arriver début de saison 3 …**

**Je conseille très fortement de lire un été pour tout changer avant, sinon vous risquez d'être perdu au début.**

* * *

Sur le trajet du retour :

Quinn POV

Si l'on m'avait dit, il y a un mois que je reviendrai de ces vacances avec Rachel Berry comme petite amie, je ne l'aurai surement pas cru. Je n'aurai même pas cru que j'irai. Mais alors qu'elle dort là contre mon épaule dans ce bus rempli, je pense à tout ce qui va se passer après. Nous avons passé deux semaines ici dont une pratiquement collée l'une à l'autre.

Je sais pertinemment que les choses changeront quand nous arriverons à Lima. Il y a tant à faire face et pourtant, je ne me sens pas de la quitter. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'elle passe par les mêmes ennuis que Kurt avant nous. Mais en même temps, je suis maintenant définitivement accrochée. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans elle et je sais qu'elle a parlé d'oublier New York quand je lui ai dit ne pas être sure de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout avec elle. Je pense avoir réussi à la convaincre malgré tout mais c'est une fille têtue. Elle n'abandonnera tout simplement pas.

Je sais que je ne pourrai peut-être pas rester avec elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Elle pense que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je le vois dans son regard par moment. Je prends chaque jour qu'elle veut bien me donner, en priant pour que la réalité ne nous rattrape pas trop vite. Car s'il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que si nous choisissons de le faire en couple, il faudra rester fortes parce que ce n'est que le début.

* * *

Santana POV

Berry avait raison. Merde, ça me coûte de penser ça pendant que je réconforte comme je peux Brittany. Elle est triste de quitter ce qu'elle a appelé sa deuxième maison. Mais je lui ai promis que nous reviendrons un jour ici.

Nous sommes plus fortes maintenant. Je sais qu'à nous deux nous mettrons McKinley au pas. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger ma blonde. Je la serre plus fort encore contre ma poitrine. Elle se tourne vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Q. pense à quitter Rachel. » J'ouvre des yeux énormes. Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces deux semaines, elle veut tout laisser tomber ? Elle ne m'a jamais semblé si heureuse pourtant.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça, Britt ? » Brittany hausse les épaules. Elle a toujours été douée pour lire les gens.

« Elle a peur, » me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Je prends un aperçu vers l'autre couple. Quinn m'envoie un sourire quand elle le remarque avant de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur.

« Et bien, nous la laisserons pas faire. D'accord ? » Brittany hoche la tête secrètement ravie. « Et tous nos amis, nous aiderons, » j'ajoute en montrant le bus autour de nous. Et si je dois botter le cul de Q. pour l'empêcher de faire cela, je le ferai sans hésitation pour revoir le sourire que m'offre B maintenant. Je dépose un baiser passionné sur son front, juste comme elle les aime.

Elle se coule contre moi, reposant son corps contre le mien. J'attrape ses lèvres une seconde avant de lui promettre « Dors, maintenant. Je ne laisserai rien arriver. »

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard :

* * *

Trainant Rachel, nous sortons de la voiture. Premier jour d'école, le ton est donné directement. Brittany attrape ma main et nous regardons derrière nous, Rachel qui traine les pieds. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui va être dur pour elle, très dur.

Brittany a croisé Quinn, il y a trois jours au centre commercial. La simple mention de son nom quand elle est revenue a suffi à déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes chez Rach. C'est devenu un sujet tabou, quelque chose que nous ne pouvons plus mentionner devant elle.

Bien sûr, Britt l'avait vu venir et moi, je ne l'ai écoutée que trop tard. Les dégâts étaient déjà faits lorsque j'ai tenté de raisonner Quinn. Du coin de l'œil, je repère Finn et les garçons qui s'approchent. Je leur fais un petit signe et ils nous suivent de loin. Britt et moi entourons Rachel.

« Ca va aller. Pas la peine que vous restiez avec moi, » dit-elle d'une voix plate, sans joie ni entrain. « Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule. »

« Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que nous t'accompagnons. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à faire face à des slushies avant que je ne puisse faire passer le mot que tu es hors limite, » répliqué-je vivement comme excuse pathétique pour coller à ses côtés au moins le temps que nous sachions ce que Qui… elle prévoit de faire.

Nous voyageons entre les casiers, bien conscientes des regards qui se posent à la fois sur moi et les deux filles qui m'accompagnent. L'arrivée à mon casier est saluée par un nouveau baiser légèrement torride et un gémissement plaintif qui ne vient ni de moi, ni de Britt. Nous avons promis de limiter un maximum ce genre de choses autour de Rachel. Cela lui ramène trop de souvenirs. Mais parfois ...

L'escapade au casier de Britt est sans histoire et pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, j'entends une voix qui parle par paragraphe à nouveau, nous laissant à peine le temps à Blaine, moi ou Kurt de placer un mot.

Je sais qu'elle ne fait cela que pour ne pas se sentir exclue au milieu de tous les couples de Glee et on peut dire que nous sommes beaucoup. L'été ayant réussi à réunir : Moi et Britt ; Kurt et Blaine qui a opté pour le transfert ; Mike et Tina sont plus fort encore ; Mercedes et Sam qui a réussi à trouver une solution pour rester à McKinley ; Puck est toujours avec Lauren, même s'ils se voient moins souvent.

Quand on y réfléchit bien, les seuls célibataires maintenant sont Finn, Artie, Rachel et Quinn. Je sais que Rachel a accepté la rupture et qu'elle « tente de refaire sa vie » comme elle le dit souvent mais je peux voir au-delà du masque et de la comédie qu'elle nous joue.

Elle est de plus en plus souvent silencieuse. Elle ne chante plus autant et même si elle recommence à le faire sous la douche, ce n'est pas souvent joyeux. Elle a accepté sans résistance que Kurt l'accompagne à nouveau faire des soldes et ne rechigne pas à se laisser habiller lorsque nous sortons.

Par moment, j'aimerai revoir le feu qui l'animait, cette passion qui pouvait abattre bien des obstacles mais B m'a dit de ne pas forcer les choses. Elle doit venir à nous dans son temps, en attendant, elle sait que nous prenons son parti. La première réunion du glee Club sera assurément déterminante.

* * *

« Hello, les enfants. J'espère que la fin de vos vacances se seront bien passées pour tout le monde, » demande-t-il en entrant dans la salle. Ses yeux balayent notre groupe avant de se fixer sur moi.

« Tiens, je ne vois pas Quinn, » remarque-t-il en cherchant la réponse dans nos yeux. « Quelqu'un saurait-il où elle se trouve ? Elle est peut-être en retard ? » Nous faisons tous non de la tête, du moins pour ceux des derniers rangs, espérant qu'il va abandonner le sujet. De mon poste, je vois les épaules de Rach se tendre. Personne ne l'a donc averti ? Heureusement, Kurt passe une main dessus et la serre un peu pour lui rappeler que nous sommes là.

Schue laisse tomber le sujet. Je dois avouer être légèrement soulagée lorsque je parviens à ramener Rachel à ma voiture en un seul morceau. Pour un premier jour, l'émotion était bien là et même si j'admire le courage dont elle fait preuve, je n'aurai pas aimé qu'elle soit confronté si tôt à …

« Putain de merde ! » juré-je, complètement choquée. J'attrape du bras le petit gabarit de Rachel et la fait tourner vers moi.

« Santana, » me châtie-t-elle immédiatement. Une diversion, il nous faut une diversion. Je regarde du côté de Brittany en quête d'un soutien. Elle comprend le message.

« Rach, j'ai besoin d'un de mes livres. Tu veux bien venir avec moi le chercher dans mon casier ? Je pense que j'ai oublié où il se trouve, » propose-t-elle rapidement. Nous cherchons à rester innocentes mais Rachel nous connait bien.

Sa posture devient plus rigide mais elle accepte notre diversion, ne se retournant pas. Elle lie son bras avec celui de ma copine et elles rentrent à nouveau dans l'école. Je peux jurer toutefois l'avoir entendue murmurer.

« N'y va pas trop fort Lopez. » Avec cet avertissement en tête, je me dirige vers ma voiture. Mon intention est de la sortir du parking et d'attendre les filles à l'entrée. Objectif : avoir le moins de contact possible avec cette version de Quinn Fabray.

« Fabray, » salué-je toutefois plus par habitude après de nombreux mois à vivre sous le toit des Berry que par réelle envie de commencer une conversation.

« Lopez, » répond-t-elle en rejetant sa cigarette au loin. Elle s'approche, une grimace bizarre sur le visage. Je ne l'avais plus vue depuis deux semaines. Deux longues semaines si vous voulez mon avis puisque je les ai passées à essayer de réparer ce qu'elle a mis tant de soin à démolir.

Je sais que je ne pourrai pas la contourner mais son uniforme est parti maintenant. Elle n'a plus de pouvoir sur moi et après cet été, elle n'a certainement plus d'amis sur qui compter pour faire son sale boulot.

« Peut-on parler ? » demande-t-elle un peu craintivement. Elle se mord la lèvre, sans doute certaine que je vais rejeter sa proposition. Je hausse les épaules, le conseil de Rach bien en tête.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire et je ne pense pas que c'est à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses. » Bien qu'en y réfléchissant plus, elle pourrait me présenter des excuses que je ne sais pas si je les accepterai. J'ai vu de première main la souffrance qu'elle peut infliger.

« Je veux juste ... savoir comment elle va ? » Je me moque. Elle ne sait même pas prononcer son nom. Est-il possible d'être si détachée émotionnellement.

« Je ne te reconnais plus Q. » Je montre son nouveau look, les cheveux roses, la cigarette qu'elle vient de jeter. « Tout ça, toi et moi, nous savons que ce n'est pas le vrai toi comme tu veux le faire croire. Au moins, le vrai toi avait un cœur et ne se fichait pas des gens autour d'elle. » Je respire, essayant de garder ma colère en échec mais elle le rend difficile. Elle est juste là, dans ses vêtements noirs comme si elle était en deuil, comme si elle avait quelque chose sur lequel pleurer.

« J'ai fait ce que je pensais juste, Tana, » dit-elle en détournant le regard. Je secoue la tête et la dépasse.

« Si c'est pour jouer la carte de la victime, tu n'as pas frappé à la bonne porte, Q. » J'extrais mes clés et tente d'ouvrir ma voiture mais sa main empêche l'ouverture. Elle appuie de tout son poids. Respirant difficilement, je serre et desserre les poings, tentant de me calmer suffisamment que pour pouvoir lui demander gentiment de me laisser partir.

« J'ai fait ça pour son bien, » murmure-t-elle derrière moi puis elle répète plus fort, « Elle est mieux sans moi. » Le prenant par surprise, je me retourne et la repousse contre la voiture à côté de la mienne.

« Ne tente pas de justifier tes actes devant moi. Je ne suis pas la personne qui a besoin de tes excuses. » Je la relâche, regrettant déjà de m'être emportée ainsi. J'ajoute en ouvrant la porte de ma voiture, prête à quitter. « Pose-toi aussi cette question : qui tu essayes si durement de convaincre ? Toi ou les gens qui t'entourent. »

J'entre dans la voiture, mettant le contact. Lorsque je tourne mes yeux vers le rétroviseur, je la vois toujours appuyée contre la voiture, le regard perdu. C'était mon amie avant me justifié-je. J'ouvre la fenêtre, espérant diffuser un peu d'espoir.

« Nous voyons tous à travers toi, Q. Et nous n'aimons pas ce que tu es devenue mais s'il y a une chose que je sais à propos de Rachel, » Une brève étincelle apparait dans ses yeux, elle me prouve que ce n'est pas fini. « C'est qu'elle n'est certainement pas bien mais que pour le moment, tu as encore de l'espoir. »

Sans un mot de plus, j'enclenche la marche arrière et sors du parking. J'arrive devant l'entrée, pile au moment où les filles sortent. Elles discutent joyeusement comme si rien ne s'était passée mais je ne rate pas le regard interrogateur de Rachel vers le parking.

« Tout va bien ? » S'enquit-elle. Je la rassure d'un petit sourire et pour faire bonne mesure, je la nargue un peu.

« Je pense que nous arriverons à bien faire les choses. » Elle hoche la tête, comprenant la référence. Son regard plein d'espoir maintenant. Mais on me tuera si je laisse ceci arriver une seconde fois. Si Fabray s'approche d'elle, elle a intérêt à ramper. Parce que je vais m'assurer que Rachel ne retombe pas trop dur, trop vite. Cette fois, je vais la protéger.

* * *

**So … Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à comme on dit. Aaah, le Faberry au grand jour me manque. **


	2. Revenir

**Wouah, dire que vous avez aimé un été pour tout changer est un euphémisme … Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'enthousiasme pour une de mes fics. **

**Vingar : t'inquiètes, on va arranger Quintana …**

**TeamFaberry : Hello, merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot. Je suis contente que ça plaise pour le moment. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Yep, mais on va expliquer pourquoi. No stress. Je me sens vexée que tu puisses penser que je ne vais pas arranger les choses dans notre Faberry.**

**Zeb : C'était attendu apparemment. **

**Jessy03 : Qui a dit que je ne faisais pas un Faberry au grand jour dans une des fics que je poste pour le moment ? C'est juste vous qui ne savez pas lire. Mais je comprends le sentiment.**

**ImxEmy : Rooh, mauvais ça. Ma première histoire Faberry. Elle devrait rester dans les mémoires (je plaisante, je rassure). **

**Bakachan : Oh qui revoilà. On va faire un peu de ramping, j'aime ça.**

**Prefabsprout : Ca ne serait pas drôle si c'était simple. **

**Santana : Elle va rester un peu le Quinn rebelle. **

**Bazelle : Rooh, c'est pas comme si c'était pas prévu à la fin d'un été pour tout changer qu'elles allaient se séparer. Mais on aura aussi les petites disputes et tout le reste. Je vais lâcher les infos sur la fin de l'été au fur et à mesure. **

**Lovesong : Hello, merci pour le petit commentaire.**

**Hana : J'aime bien Santana dans celle-ci aussi. Pour le drame, ça va s'arranger quand même.**

**Dipsylon : A ce point-là ? Je pensais que tu ne craquais pas pour les fic en progrès ? non que je me plains hein.**

**Marine : Bien sûr que je poste souvent … Pour le moment toutes mes histoires glee sont éditées tous les deux jours.**

**Junckie-coffee : Oui, j'ai souvent cet effet. Je convertis les gens au Faberry. C'est assez étonnant d'ailleurs, lol. Je ne sais pas pour le Brittana dans cette fic. Peut-être.**

**Camille : C'est dur à écrire surtout. C'est pas le temps qui va les remettre ensemble … c'est moi. :D**

* * *

Santana POV

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée et l'accident. Rien n'a changé. Si ce n'est que Rachel a eu un effondrement, heureusement ce n'était qu'un petit et j'ai pu le gérer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Brittany. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire : convaincre Rachel de passer ou tenter d'avoir Quinn à lui parler.

C'est Brittany qui m'a fait choisir. Elle m'a rappelé à quel point j'étais misérable lorsqu'elle était avec Artie. Elle pense que Rach et Q. sont de la même matière que nous, destinée à être ensemble. C'est vrai que tout le temps où elles étaient ensemble, je ne les ai jamais vues aussi … heureuses. Un souvenir remonte à la surface.

* * *

_« Hey, Tana. Laquelle ? » me demande Rachel en tournoyant dans ma chambre, portant deux robes dans ses mains. Elle se mord la lèvre, attendant mon verdict. Je lève brièvement les yeux de mon ordinateur._

_« Aucune des deux, » dis-je sérieusement avant de me reconcentrer sur ma conversation facebook avec Britt. Apparemment ma copine rencontre des problèmes similaires chez Quinn. _

_« Tanaaaa, » gémit pitoyablement Rachel du pas de ma porte. Je lève les yeux à nouveau, clairement ennuyée. Grave erreur. Elle me fixe avec ses yeux de chiot et sa lèvre pendante, les bras le long du corps et les robes pendant presque par terre. Je soupire et je l'entends étouffer un petit « yes »._

_Trente minutes plus tard, elle est devant la porte dans un jean slim et une simple chemise que j'ai choisis pour elle, attendant Quinn. Quand celle-ci gare sa voiture devant la mienne, Rachel sort en rebondissant et saute littéralement au cou de sa blonde dès qu'elle est hors de la voiture, la tirant dans un immense baiser de bienvenue. Heureusement pour elle, Q la rattrape toujours. Elles chuchotent front contre front, partageant un moment. _

_« Q. Tu ne me la ramènes pas avant onze heures, c'est clair ? » crié-je tandis que Britt fait son chemin vers moi. Deux cris me répondent._

_Celui indigné de Rachel « Santana ! » et le moqueur de Quinn « Oui, maman. » ce qui lui attire un regard de mort de sa copine. Mais à cet instant, je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai la maison libre pour la soirée et Brittany à contenter. _

* * *

Lorsque Rachel est rentrée ce soir-là, je savais qu'elles l'avaient fait. C'était écrit partout sur son visage mais elle semblait tellement heureuse que je n'ai rien dit. Le lendemain, Quinn a fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Elle l'a laissée tomber. J'étais dans ma chambre lorsque j'ai découvert la nouvelle.

* * *

_Étendue sur mon lit, je profite des quelques heures de calme. Les Berry sont sur leur rendez-vous de la semaine et Rachel doit revenir d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai à peine le temps de finir cette pensée que j'entends la porte claquer et sa voix qui crie,_

_« Laisse-moi Quinn. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, » hurle Rachel. Je me lève immédiatement. Ceci ne ressemble en rien à une de leurs disputes habituelles. C'est sérieux. Lorsque j'arrive en bas, je trouve mon amie, affalée contre la porte, de lourds sanglots secouant son petit corps. _

_Aussitôt, je l'enveloppe dans une étreinte, hésitant entre envoyer Brittany après Quinn ou à la faire venir ici. Lorsque Rachel se tourne dans mes bras et pleure contre moi, je sais que j'aurai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux trouver. Un sms plus tard, je sais que Britt sera sur son chemin rapidement. _

_Nous l'avons tenue toute la nuit dans son lit, lui assurant qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Le lendemain matin, elle nous a dit que tout était fini et nous a suppliées de ne pas en parler. Depuis, elle s'est fermée dès que nous avons abordé le sujet. Quinn et elle, nous ont répété à l'envie :_

_« C'est pour le mieux. Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard. »_

* * *

Je n'ai jamais cru que cela serait effectivement le cas. Il n'y a qu'à voir le flash de douleur qui apparait dans ses yeux parfois lorsque nous faisons quelque chose qui lui rappelle Quinn. Parlez de notre voyage pendant l'été est aussi douloureux.

Heureusement nos amis l'ont bien compris et personne ne tente d'amener le sujet au déjeuner. Ceux-ci sont aussi joyeux qu'un enterrement. Tout le monde surveille ses paroles, de peur de dire la mauvaise chose. Aucun des couples n'ose s'afficher et la plupart du temps, nous le gardons très calme. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire.

* * *

Quinn POV

Le réveil a été difficile. La nuit m'apporte le soulagement et sa présence à nouveau à côté de moi. Je ne suis pas au-dessus d'elle comme j'ai souhaité lui faire croire. Les choses que j'ai dû lui dire pour la forcer à rompre avec moi, me déchirent encore la poitrine par moment. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur le gigantesque ours à côté de moi. Il a encore roulé du lit, cette nuit. Je l'attrape et le câline un peu, souhaitant qu'un autre corps chaud prenne sa place.

Me résignant à passer par une nouvelle journée de torture, je m'habille en vitesse. J'espère que ma mère a déjà quitté mais mon vœu n'est pas exaucé lorsque je me promène dans la cuisine. Elle feuillette le journal, relevant la tête quand elle me voit entrer, elle me sourit mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Finissant de préparer mon petit-déjeuner, je m'installe en face d'elle et commence à manger le plus vite possible, désireuse de quitter cette maison.

« Quinn, comment va Rachel ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue ? » Je manque de m'étouffer à la question. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaine déjà.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas disputée avec elle. Cette fille t'aime tellement que je peine à croire que tu puisses faire quelque chose pour la blesser, » ajoute-t-elle alors que je finis d'engloutir ma tartine, n'ayant plus très faim maintenant.

« Rach…el ne m'aime pas, maman. Elle a compris qu'elle ne devait pas rester près de moi, » arrivé-je à murmurer avant de m'enfouir pour cacher les larmes qui me viennent toujours dans ces moments-là. Une bonne façon de commencer la journée. Celle-ci ne s'arrange pas, après m'être fait intimider à nouveau par Mack, je me retrouve à fumer à l'arrière des bâtiments. Tout vaut mieux que d'être enfermée à nouveau dans une salle de classe avec elle.

* * *

Santana POV

Rachel ne dine pas avec nous depuis qu'elle nous a annoncé avoir un devoir à terminer pour plus tard. Je sais que Brittany l'a accompagnée à la bibliothèque et me tiendra au courant de tout mouvement de leur part, je peux donc sans crainte, faire ce que j'ai planifié.

« Q. » salué-je, en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle ne relève même pas les yeux mais je sais qu'elle a entendu. Elle continue à picorer sur son assiette, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air d'avoir faim. Estimant avoir fait le premier pas, je m'assois et attends.

« Que veux-tu S. ? » finit-elle par craquer. Il faut croire que sa patience s'en est allée en même temps que sa compassion.

« Diner avec une amie, » répondis-je simplement. Elle lève les yeux, incrédule. Je continue à manger comme si de rien n'était et que nous avions fait cela toute la semaine. Elle finit par laisser tomber et retourne à sa salade pendant quelques minutes, me permettant de terminer de manger tranquillement.

« Très bien, comment vas-tu Q. ? ça fait un moment que l'on n'a pas discuté toi et moi, » l'accusé-je doucement. J'essaye de ne pas la brusquer de trop, sachant que nous marchons toutes les deux sur une glace très mince et qu'il ne suffit que d'un nom pour la rompre.

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle sans y croire vraiment.

« Rien de nouveau dans ta vie, » laissé-je glisser malgré le mensonge évident dans sa voix. Elle savait que je savais mais à continuer à jouer malgré tout.

« Non, juste ma mère être bizarre ce matin, » avoue-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle est si seule pour le moment qu'elle est prête à se raccrocher à n'importe qui qui sera gentil avec elle. Pas question qu'elle foire encore plus donc, il est temps de jouer double jeu. Rach comprendra plus tard que c'est pour son bien.

« Comment ça ? Elle t'a fait le petit-déjeuner ? » Sachant de première main que c'était un événement rare. Le regard sur son visage quand elle relève la tête pour regarder vers moi, me dit tout. Je sais que c'est à propos de Rachel et qu'elle ne veut rien dire. J'attends, ne me laissant pas dévier vers un autre sujet.

« Elle voulait savoir où était Rachel, » finit par murmurer Quinn en face de moi. Femme intelligente, j'en suis sûre. Elle a surement compris la vraie nature de la relation entre Quinn et Rachel mais n'a rien dit pour laisser Quinn venir dans son propre temps.

Si elle savait que ça terrifiait tellement Quinn qu'elle a préféré rompre avec Rachel que de devoir être confrontée à ce problème. Mon opinion de cette femme vient de grimper un peu. Terminant le dernier chocolat, je me rends compte qu'il est presque temps d'aller en cours et qu'il faut que je trouve Britt entre temps.

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop déçue lorsque tu lui a dit que vous aviez rompu. » Son expression paniquée qui observe autour de nous, vaut tous les remboursements du monde. Oh mon Dieu, je suis contente de ne pas avoir perdu ma touche.

« Pardon, » parvient-elle à haleter malgré tout.

« Ben oui, vous n'êtes plus amies avec Berry. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, » Elle me fixe incrédule alors je lui renvoie un petit sourire sérieux.

« Tu devrais revenir dans Glee. Ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi et Britt s'ennuie de toi. A plus tard, Q. » je sais qu'elle me regarde partir, ses yeux rivés sur mon dos. Je me demande juste quelle peut être son expression.

* * *

Rachel POV

Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je croise Quinn à dose homéopathique. J'ai pu m'habituer ainsi peu à peu à sa présence. J'ai l'impression que ça ne fait plus aussi mal maintenant. Pourtant, je sais qu'aujourd'hui, je ne dois pas être égoïste. Il s'agit du bien du club d'abord.

« Quinn ? » Son nom roule sur ma langue comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de moi, tendue avant de se retourner doucement. Son regard me balaye de haut en bas tandis que mes yeux sont rivés sur la cigarette qu'elle fume. Elle s'en rend compte et baisse la main, la cachant derrière son dos.

« Hey, » salué-je, espérant pouvoir recentrer mes pensées sur ce que je suis venue faire alors que mon corps réagit si fortement à sa présence. Elle semble avoir des difficultés similaires car elle me répond d'une voix légèrement rauque qui me fait frissonner.

« Hey, » elle attend visiblement quelque chose alors que moi, j'espère des excuses. Mais rien ne vient. Je tente de durcir mon cœur, me rappelant que ce n'est pas moi qui suit dans la lumière pour une fois.

J'ai pratiqué ce discours de nombreuses fois dans ma tête rayant au fur et à mesure les supplications (j'aimerai que tu reviennes, je serai si heureuse si tu …, pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ?) pour arriver à quelque chose de générique qui ne trahit pas mon propre intérêt.

« Envisages-tu de revenir dans le club ? » j'ai envie d'ajouter ta présence manque mais je parviens à me rattraper rapidement. Pas besoin de lui crier mon amour à la figure quand elle l'a déjà renvoyé une fois.

« Non, je ne pense pas que je suis voulue, » avoue-t-elle, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose dans les miens. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras mais sa réponse me prend un peu au dépourvu.

« Je pense que tu as tort. Brittany, Mercedes, Santana – même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, Puck, » moi mais je ne peux pas dire ça sans la faire fuir à nouveau. « Ils veulent que tu reviennes, » terminé-je en soufflant.

Elle hoche de la tête, comprenant mon point sans doute. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, je fais demi-tour, me dépêchant pour arriver à l'heure. Quand je gèle subitement, ayant oublié une part de mon discours, je me tourne doucement, espérant qu'elle est toujours à me regarder et c'est le cas.

« Je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord si tu revenais. Ce serait comme avant, » cette fois, je ne peux le prendre plus. Je fais demi-tour et courre vers la salle de chœur. J'ai besoin d'un câlin maintenant. Quelqu'un qui me tienne, peu importe qui pour que je puisse me remettre de ces yeux verts qui ont scruté mon âme.

* * *

**Court, je sais. Pas d'autres mises à jour pour aujourd'hui. Excepté si je travaille très vite mais ne rêvons pas. **


	3. Changements

**Petite plongée dans l'esprit de Quinn pour ce chapitre. Il est temps de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête.**

**Prefabsprout : Finchel c'est simple, une phrase et ils sont de nouveau ensemble. Le Faberry que je veux décrire ne se passera pas aussi facilement.**

**ImxEmi : Quinn a peur et est en plein doute, cela dicter la plupart de ses prochains gestes. Une discussion ne suffira pas.**

**Jessy03 : Désolée pour les cœurs d'artichaut, ça ne sera pas aussi facile. On aura des flash-back plus tard sur ce qui s'est passé pendant l'été. Laissez-moi construire l'histoire.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Je ne suis pas vexée, juste souriante. J'aime vos petits commentaires.**

**Camille : Sorry, je vais écrire plus souvent maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un rythme.**

**Jessie13 : Plan Faberry sera mis à jour, ce soir. Je suis déjà morte de rire à l'idée de vos réactions.**

**Dipsylon : ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si tu craques … Bon peut-être un peu quand même.**

**Bakachan : J'ai pas dit pourquoi elles ont rompu. Juste des brides par ci par là … Comme le fait que ça se soit passé le lendemain de leur première fois, …**

**Marine : Parce que pour le moment, Rachel n'aime pas trop Quinn. Elle est blessée. **

**Santana : Je pense que tu vas aimer le rôle de Satan à l'avenir.**

**Candy : Merci pour le petit mot, ça fait plaisir. **

**Bon, je vais mettre à jour une histoire par jour au minimum. Sachant que j'en ai trois en cours, ça vous fait au moins une mise à jour tous les trois jours si vous ne lisez qu'une de mes histoires. C'est pas mal comme rythme.**

* * *

Quinn POV

Mes pas me guident à sa suite et je ne parviens à me ressaisir qu'au moment de franchir la porte. Heureusement, personne ne fait attention à moi. Tous les yeux sont fixés sur Santana qui enlace Rachel devant les rangées de chaises. Au regard un peu stupéfait de Santana, je peux dire que Rach a sans doute sauté sur elle sans lui demander la permission. Elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec moi.

J'essuie une larme discrète, refusant qu'on me voie si faible. Je parviens à rebrousser chemin et à me glisser dans une classe vide. M'affalant sur le sol, je me laisse aller, incapable d'accepter qu'elle ne vienne plus vers moi, qu'il lui soit si difficile de se tenir à mes côtés. Tout est de ma faute.

Des bras me retiennent et je me laisse aller dans l'étreinte, pas vraiment préoccupée par la personne qui m'a retrouvée. Lorsque je relève les yeux de son épaule, ce n'est pas un choc de croiser les yeux bleus apaisants de Brittany.

« Tout est de ma faute, Britt. Je lui ai fait si mal, si longtemps, » lui dis-je entre deux sanglots. Brittany me tient plus près d'elle, attendant que je m'apaise, elle ne répond pas.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Peu importe ce que je fais, je la blesse toujours, » me lamenté-je doucement. Avant d'enfouir à nouveau mon visage dans son épaule, je suis reconnaissante de sa présence.

« Rach t'aime, Q. » parle pour la première mon amie. « Mais tu ne lui laisses pas d'autres choix. » Je suis confuse quelques secondes avant de me rendre que oui, je l'ai poussée loin chaque fois que j'ai pu. Simplement, refuser de voir que nous aurions pu survivre et continuer en couple. La semi-acceptation de ma mère me revient à l'esprit.

« Britt, j'ai des choses à faire, » expliqué-je en tentant de me lever. Elle me tient quelques secondes de plus et juste avant de me lâcher, elle dit,

« Rien ne sera comme avant, Q. Elle ne se laissera pas avoir deux fois. Il va falloir que tu regagnes sa confiance, » m'assure-t-elle. Comment Brittany peut en savoir autant me stupéfie toujours. Elle semble si innocente et pourtant, elle sait toujours avant même que nous nous en rendions compte. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avoir tort à ce sujet.

* * *

« Bonjour Quinnie, » entendis-je ma mère me saluer à la seconde où je passe la porte. « Comment a été ta journée ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demande-t-elle inquiète quand elle m'aperçoit. Je hoche la tête, pas vraiment convaincue de ma propre réponse.

« J'ai parlé avec Ra… » Le nom ne parvient pas à passer mes lèvres mais elle comprend quand même. Elle m'enlace à son tour et pour la deuxième fois, je me retrouve à pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis suffisamment calmée pour poser la question que je redoute.

« Maman, je … » J'hésite parce que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je pourrai me rendre si cela tourne mal et qu'elle me chasse à nouveau mais de voir son regard si clair et si … ouvert, je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps de tenter ma chance et de commencer à réparer.

« Maman, je pense que je suis attirée par les filles, » Elle continue à me fixer, attentive, sans expression. Le silence dure et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter, certaine de l'issue de cette conversation.

« Je vais aller faire mes bagages. Je serai partie rapidement. » Elle me laisse aller, le regard toujours dans le vague, tandis qu'elle tente d'assimiler ce que je viens de lui dire. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage pendant que j'emballe une à une les affaires que je sais qu'elles me seront indispensables. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je dormirai ce soir mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

« Quinnie, » appelle la voix douce de ma mère depuis l'entrée. Je sursaute, oubliant à quel point une demi-heure peut passer vite. Attrapant mes sacs, je me dirige vers la porte pour me retrouver coincée par ma mère. Elle me regarde d'un air perdu, un éclair de douleur traverse ses yeux lorsqu'elle me voit.

« Que fais-tu? » m'interroge-t-elle légèrement perdue. Je tente de passer mais avec les valises, je peux difficilement avancer.

« Je m'en vais tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, » expliqué-je rapidement en tentant de passer de force. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et m'arrête. Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer son visage défait et légèrement désemparé.

« Non, Non, Quinn. » Je détourne les yeux, serrant les dents pour les mots qui vont suivre. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux dire que je suis surprise, oui mais qui ne le serait pas et … » Mon cerveau refuse d'inscrire plus de mots dans ma mémoire. Je m'attends presque à me réveiller.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me traine jusqu'à mon lit. Je la tiens pendant qu'elle pleure sur mon épaule mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. La seule fois où je tente de me dégager, elle se remet à pleurer plus fort et je me résigne à attendre. Attendre qu'elle ait repris suffisamment ses esprits avant de me chasser à coups de mots comme je le mérite.

« Je savais, » articule-t-elle lorsque les pleurs se calment. Je me fige, tendue dans notre étreinte.

« J'ai vu comment tu regardais Rachel. » Le nom me fait mal au cœur, bien plus qu'avant. « C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as changée après qu'elle ne vienne plus à la maison. Avant tu souriais, riais et semblais heureuse, tellement libérée depuis la première fois que tu es revenue. Je mentirai si j'ai eu du mal à accepter que c'était grâce à elle. Mais elle te fait sourire Quinn, elle te rend heureuse alors je ne veux pas te couper de ce bonheur. » Je ne savais pas que j'avais été si évidente.

« Je peux partir, Mam. Je ne vais pas t'imposer ça, » essayé-je de lui expliquer à travers nos larmes. Elle me serre plus fort.

« Quinnie, je ne veux pas répéter mes erreurs. Il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer mais je ne te laisserai pas partir à nouveau, » répète-t-elle plusieurs fois. Elle me tient serrée jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, affaiblie par la quantité d'émotions de cette journée.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, il faut deux douches, une froide et une chaude, pour me rendre une tête à peu près normale. J'aime le rose de mes cheveux et décide de garder un peu cette partie de moi tant que je l'apprécie. J'enfile une de mes anciennes robes, désireuse d'un retour à un peu de normalité.

Ma mère m'attend dans la cuisine, deux tasses de café en face d'elle. Je murmure un vague merci tandis que je récupère les toasts et les installe sur les assiettes prêtes. Nous mangeons en silence mais je sens son regard sur moi, détaillant chaque pouce de mon corps.

« Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » finit-elle par demander, la question se voulant innocente. Comprenant qu'elle essaye, je me dis que je peux au moins lui raconter l'histoire. Je lève les yeux et vérifie que nous en avons le temps.

En quelques mots, je lui explique ce qu'il est arrivé cet été et ce qui a conduit à notre rupture. Elle m'observe peinée, comprenant qu'elle est une grande part dans ma décision de pousser loin toutes les personnes que j'aime.

« Quinnie, je ne peux pas te dire que tout va s'arranger aujourd'hui, » commence-t-elle, pensant soigneusement ses mots. « Tout ceci est en grande partie notre faute à ton père et moi, je ne laisserai plus jamais cela se produire. Mais je sais que personne ne peut résister au charme des Fabray, » explique-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Je sourirai si la situation n'était pas si catastrophique.

Au moment de partir, elle me serre dans un câlin monstrueux, promettant que je trouverai toujours une maison où dormir ce soir, peu importe comment ma journée se passe. J'acquiesce distraitement, certaine déjà de ne pas souhaiter une relation pour le moment. Il y a trop de choses que je dois comprendre par moi-même.

* * *

La première étape est de faire amende honorable auprès de mes amis. Timidement, avant la première heure, je me dirige vers le casier de Mercedes. Par chance, elle s'y trouve en compagnie de Kurt ce qui est préférable pour le moment. Je me tiens à côté d'elle, désireuse de lui parler mais elle ne fait pas attention à moi.

Kurt me fixe mais continue sa conversation comme si de rien n'était, plus curieux qu'en colère contre moi. Il finit son histoire et attend que je saisisse l'occasion en or qu'il me tend.

« Mercedes, je sais que tu ne veux sans doute pas me parler pour le moment, » commencé-je timidement. Ses épaules se tendent et elle continue à regarder dans son casier comme s'il contenait la huitième merveille du monde.

« J'aurai dû être là pour toi lorsque Sam est parti et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites récemment. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses mais voici mon nouveau numéro si un jour, tu as besoin de moi, » je lui tends le papier mais elle ne le prend pas. C'est Kurt qui s'en charge en me bouchant qu'il va lui donner plus tard.

Je le remercie par un sourire et ajoute pour son bénéfice autant que celui de mon amie. « Utilisez-le pour n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Cela n'a pas d'importance si c'est au milieu de la nuit. » Je les salue de la main et m'éloigne tranquillement.

En chemin, vers ma classe, je croise le regard hésitant de Rachel. Elle est à l'arrêt et je suis sûre qu'elle vient de suivre toute notre interaction. Elle lutte contre un sourire lorsque ses yeux parcourent mon corps, prenant note des différents changements mais elle parvient à garder son expression sous contrôle avant de disparaitre, plus loin.

La même scène se répète une heure plus tard avec Santana. Sauf que je peux sentir que celle-ci doit se retenir de me sauter dessus et de me refaire le portrait. La seule chose qu'il l'empêche de le faire est la main calme de Brittany sur son épaule. Britt est la seule à m'étreindre une fois encore, me demandant la question douloureuse :

« Vas-tu revenir dans Glee ? » J'esquisse un sourire douloureux et fais signe que non. Son visage tombe et je peux voir qu'elle rebondit un peu moins.

« J'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant de revenir, B. » essayé-je de lui faire comprendre. Santana chuchote quelques mots à son oreille et Britt se retrouve à hocher la tête. Elle me serre une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

« Ne prends pas trop longtemps, Q. » Ses mots blessent comme l'enfer. N'est-ce pas le code pour dire qu'il est trop tard déjà ? Je repousse ces pensées espérant que l'avenir n'est pas encore écrit pour une fois et que je vais pouvoir progresser à mon rythme.

Le soir avant de m'endormir, je parcoure d'un regard distrait les photos de cet été. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décide enfin à les afficher aux côtés des autres comme j'en avais eu l'intention à notre retour. Chaque punaise creuse un trou dans mon cœur mais je sais que celui-ci n'est pas complet. Pas encore.

* * *

La deuxième chose que le nouveau moi réalise est de me rendre chez Madame Pillsbury. Il est temps de me débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude. Sommairement, je lui explique les raisons qui m'ont conduite à commencer à fumer. Elle me rassure et me donne quelques brochures pour m'aider à arrêter.

Mon dernier paquet est aussi lourd que ma culpabilité. Décidée à ne pas le finir mais pas prête à l'abandonner, je le repousse au fond de ma poche, cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour m'occuper les doigts. C'est à la quatrième période quand le manque devient le plus fort que je me rends compte qu'écrire m'apaise.

Alors je saute la cinquième et en profite pour commencer à raconter notre histoire. Parce que peut-être que si je reprends tout du début, je vais trouver un moyen de corriger mes erreurs. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard, encore une fois.

* * *

**Un peu de Rachel la prochaine fois ? Je ne peux pas promettre qu'il y aura du Faberry mais maintenant qu'on a une meilleure idée de l'état de Quinn, une petite mise à jour sur Rach peut être intéressante. **


	4. Le compromis

**Bon pas de Rachel mais un tournant intéressant pour l'histoire. Le chapitre peut sembler « vide » mais en fait, c'est plein d'indices. **

**Prefadsprout : Ca ne sera pas simple pour Quinn. Je pense que vous allez pleurer pour elle. En fait, moi je finis par la plaindre en tout cas.**

**LetLoveIn : Je me demande si la mise à jour Rachel ne sera pas pour le prochain chapitre. Cela peut donner un côté intéressant. Elles vont effectivement devoir évoluer un peu de leurs côtés en premier.**

**Jessie13 : Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu pour la suite. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Aie, du Faberry, hein … Euh comment dire … pas pour tout de suite ? Enfin plus tôt que vous ne le pensez quand même.**

**Brittanafan : euh, il se remettra en marche. Juste … sans doute pas de la façon dont vous le pensez.**

**Camille : L'acceptation n'est peut-être pas si complète. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir. **

**Dipsylon : Lol, déjà en manque ? Quinn va galérer oui. Je ne vais pas faire tomber Rachel facilement. **

**Santana : Demain Sex Friend … Lol.**

**Laurine : La suite sera un peu différente d'un été pour tout changer. J'ai un peu grandi depuis mais l'idée sera la même.**

**Mel : En une soirée ? Wouah, pas mal. Je te souhaite du plaisir avec la suite alors.**

* * *

Quinn POV

« Hey, mam'. Tu es tôt à la maison, » la salué-je au moment où elle met le pied à l'intérieur. Je m'attendais à passer la soirée en solitaire, profitant pour découvrir une façon de me rapprocher du Glee Club sans en avoir l'air. Quelque chose qui me permette de corriger mes erreurs. Mes amis me manquent.

« C'est pour que nous passions la soirée ensemble, Quinnie, » me répondit-elle sérieusement. Je tempère mon enthousiasme à cette idée d'une nuit rien que pour nous. Il y a toujours eu une raison pour cela. Peut-être est-ce dû à ma confession d'hier ?

« J'espère que nous pourrons rattraper un peu sur notre relation, » avoue-t-elle avec un timide sourire incertain. Mon cœur se gonfle, elle essaye. Je peux faire la même chose. Forçant un peu sur mon expression joyeuse, je lui réponds.

« Chouette, quel est le programme ? On mange à emporter devant la télé avec le feu et un peu de glace ? » Je me rappelle quand nous faisions ça. J'étais jeune et ma famille tenait ensemble à ce moment-là. Avant que je ne détruise tout. Un peu de mon enthousiasme fane mais ma mère ne semble pas y faire attention. Elle dépose des sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me regarde tendrement. Ses yeux sont dans le vague et elle doit surement se rappeler quelques souvenirs comme je viens de le faire.

« En fait, j'ai déjà tout ce dont nous avons besoin ici. Donc, je pense que tu ferais bien d'aller prendre ta douche, jeune fille, » réplique-t-elle. Elle me tape sur la main quand je tente d'observer l'intérieur. « Allez, » ajoute-t-elle sérieusement.

Sans un autre combat, je me dépêche. Cela doit être la plus courte douche de ma vie mais j'ai décidé de ne pas me laver les cheveux. J'espère que la teinture tienne encore un peu mais il va me falloir la renouveler rapidement. Je vois déjà de nombreux cheveux revenir à ma couleur d'origine. Adieu le rose si aimé. C'est comme un masque qui s'en va.

Me fixant dans le miroir, je pense que c'est peut-être pour le mieux. Un retour à l'ancien moi. Enfin, si on enlève la partie gay. Arrêtant de peigner mes cheveux, je fixe ma réflexion, une pensée folle me traverse l'esprit. Et si je lui disais ce soir ? Après quelques verres de vin, elle sera sans doute plus clémente au dialogue, plus ouverte.

Je cherche en moi le courage de le faire. Après tout, n'a-t-elle pas déclaré manquer Rachel ? Elle s'inquiète de ma santé et surtout, elle a remarqué les changements dans ma vie. Peut-être que je devrais lui accorder plus de crédit. Je débats avec moi-même pendant quelques minutes.

Sortant de ma salle de bain, je fixe ma chambre. Elle a changé depuis que je suis revenue. Ce n'est plus la chambre que j'avais étant petite, ni la chambre que j'avais il y a un mois. Mes photos me manquent mais quand je vois les grands espaces blancs, légèrement plus clairs, je sais que j'ai perdu plus que je ne le voulais.

Peut-être qu'un peu de bricolage pourrait me faire du bien ? J'ai toujours aimé travailler avec mes mains et je tiens de ma mère son sens de la décoration. Encore une chose à lui parler ce soir. Moi qui avais peur de ne pas trouver de sujet de discussion, en voilà deux : un facile et un délicat. Tandis que je descends vers la cuisine, je compose mentalement la liste de ce qu'il me faudra pour réaliser la chambre dont je rêve.

« Ah, Quinnie, » m'accueille ma mère déjà installée sur le canapé, verre de vin à la main et le film sur pause. « Je pense que tu vas aimer. J'ai demandé une comédie romantique à la vendeuse et elle m'a conseillé ce film. Je ne le connais pas mais l'on verra bien, n'est-ce pas. » Elle semble pleine de gaieté mais je peux voir que quelque chose la tracasse.

« Mam', tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas perdu ton boulot, n'est-ce pas ? » Ma voix tremble légèrement. Plus par crainte que cela soit effectivement le cas et qu'elle va retourner à me surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour vivre sa vie à travers la mienne. Elle était misérable pendant cette période.

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-elle choquée en me regardant dans les yeux. « Bien sûr que non, voyons. » Elle essaye de me rassurer mais je peux voir à travers son mensonge. Il se passe quelque chose et c'est en rapport avec son travail.

« Regardons le film, d'accord ? » décidé-je. « Nous pourrons parler après. J'ai plein euh … » un sujet dont je dois parler avec toi ? une demande de conseils pour faire revenir Rachel ? Je sèche un peu sur le code à utiliser pour annoncer à sa mère que l'on est gay et qu'on cherche à réparer sa relation avec sa copine. « à te dire. »

« Okay. J'ai commandé chinois mais nous aurons au moins une petite heure avant que ça n'arrive. » Je m'installe à côté d'elle, profitant de la couverture et du feu qui ronfle à côté de nous. Elle passe son bras autour de moi et je me rappelle quand j'étreignais Rachel de la même façon. Il y avait quelque chose à ce sujet. C'est comme si nos corps s'emboitaient parfaitement ensemble. Ici, je suis un peu gênée mais je ne dis rien, essayant de me concentrer sur l'intrigue à venir.

Je n'y parviens pas avec un franc succès car il me faut trente minutes pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'une comédie lesbienne et que l'héroïne principale après s'être mariée avec celui qu'elle pense être l'homme de sa vie a une aventure avec une jeune fleuriste. Cela me distrait suffisamment de mes pensées désespérées pour essayer de comprendre la réaction de ma mère.

Elle ne dit rien, observant le film avec intérêt. Elle porte son verre de vin pour boire une gorgée de temps en temps et s'est déjà décalée deux fois pour le remplir. Elle frotte son pouce contre la peau de mon épaule, clairement prise dans l'intrigue. Je me demande si elle a compris de quoi elle parlait et quelle sera sa réaction à la fin.

Une sonnerie interrompt mes pensées et elle met le film en pause le temps de récupérer la nourriture. Je l'entends s'affairer avant de faire son chemin de retour près de moi. J'ai trop hâte de connaitre la suite que pour attendre qu'elle s'installe complètement. Lorsque je devine qu'elle revient avec des couverts et notre commande, je presse play.

Ma bouche s'ouvre lorsque je vois l'héroïne entrer rageusement dans l'arrière-boutique de la fleuriste. Elle est rapidement suivie par celle-ci et elles commencent à s'embrasser pile au moment où ma mère fait son entrée dans la pièce.

« C'est dégoutant, » s'exclame ma mère dans mon dos. Mon visage tombe. Si elle trouve déjà répugnant un film, que dire de sa propre fille. Un nœud se serre dans ma gorge et mon estomac. Je n'ai plus vraiment faim mais j'accepte malgré tout la fourchette et le paquet qu'elle me tend. Elle s'installe à côté de moi, regardant toujours le film.

Nous reprenons nos positions précédentes, une fois le chinois terminé. J'ai un pincement au cœur pour l'héroïne quand elle se rend compte que c'est peut-être bel et bien fini avec la fleuriste. La voir courir me rappelle que je ne sais toujours pas comment reconquérir Rachel. Des excuses seront certainement de mise mais je ne peux penser à autre chose pour le moment.

Quand ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ? Je me rends compte à l'instant où cette pensée traverse mon esprit que ma vie n'a jamais été si embrouillée. Le changement est juste venu sous la forme d'une tornade nommée Rachel Berry. Et je ne m'y attendais certainement pas. Je vois ma mère essuyé une larme au coin de son œil et me rends compte que le film est fini.

« C'était pas mal, » essayé-je de mesurer la température. Je ne sais pas très bien ce dont ma mère souhaite me parler mais je peux voir les pensées défiler dans ses yeux. Je suis aussi curieuse de sa réaction au film.

« Quinnie. Je dois partir un mois pour le travail, » avoue-t-elle d'une voix triste avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Je comprends mieux maintenant son envie de passer du temps avec moi. Elle ne veut pas que je pense qu'elle me néglige. Elle essayait juste de préparer le terrain et de me ramollir avant de me porter un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

« Oh, » est tout ce que je parviens à dire devant son regard perçant. Elle essaye de lire en moi mais j'ai perfectionné depuis tellement d'années ce masque qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'effort pour qu'il tombe en place de lui-même.

« Je pense que c'est mieux que tu habites chez quelqu'un pendant ce temps-là, » termine-t-elle. « Chez un ami, par exemple. Tant que ce n'est pas Noah Puckerman, je suis prête à examiner toutes les possibilités. On peut aussi faire venir ta sœur ou ta tante, si tu préfères. » J'ai presque envie de ricaner à ce stade. Je n'ai plus d'amis, plus depuis la fin de l'été mais ça, elle ne l'a même pas remarqué.

Je pourrai éventuellement tenter de convaincre Brittany mais ses parents refuseront immédiatement. Finn et Kurt sont disqualifiés d'office tout comme Mike et Tina que je ne connais vraiment pas assez que pour m'inviter chez eux ainsi. Sam est recalé depuis qu'il entretient une relation avec Mercedes et cette dernière a fait très clair qu'elle ne veut pas entendre parler de moi pour le moment. Je soupire, essayant désespérément de penser à quelqu'un qui pourrait me sauver la mise.

« Pourquoi pas Santana ? » demande ma mère devant mon silence. Elle pense sans doute que je suis abattue ou surprise par les nouvelles. Santana aurait été une bonne option. Mais elle ne vit plus chez elle depuis l'année passée.

« Santana vit chez les Berry, Mam'. » rejeté-je l'idée. Allez Quinn, pense à quelque chose. Tu ne veux pas que ta sœur débarque ou que ta tante te rendre visite. Santana aurait été l'alibi parfait mais depuis qu'elle vit chez …

« Je peux peut-être rester chez les Berry ? » tenté-je comme compromis. Pas moyen que je le fasse mais je peux demander à Santana de mentir une fois et je pourrai rester à la maison par moi-même. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait de toute façon.

« Demande leur si tu sais, je préfèrerai que tu ne restes pas seule si longtemps, ma chérie. » A voir le désert de ma vie affective, je suis déjà plus seule que je ne pourrai jamais l'être. Ce commentaire me donne envie de frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un. Il y a bien un responsable qui ne soit pas moi. Interrompant mes pensées, ma mère se lève et décrète qu'elle va au lit. Il me reste à convaincre Santana.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je suis prête. Je sais que ça risque de ne pas être aussi facile que je souhaiterai le prétendre mais il faut que je lui parle. Je la vois arriver au volant de sa voiture, Rachel et Brittany discutant âprement pendant qu'elle se gare. Je fais en sorte de me positionner pour qu'elle me voie et je sais qu'elle le fait.

Je n'ai que quelques minutes à attendre avant de la voir s'écarter des deux autres et se diriger vers moi. J'attrape le regard inquiet de Rachel mais Brittany l'entraine déjà à l'intérieur de l'école donc cela ne pourrait n'être que mon imagination.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Du pur Santana Lopez, droit au but, pas prête à faire des concessions. J'avale ma salive, incertaine de la manière de négocier cela. Je lui demande de mentir alors qu'elle a fait clair qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi.

« Parle Q. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, » me pousse-t-elle. Je jure qu'elle veut me mettre en colère. Elle sait que c'est la manière dont je lui parle en temps habituel. Mais ici, j'ai vraiment besoin de garder mon calme. Je pourrais en être réduite à la supplier et il y a peu de choses que je ne ferai pas si je pouvais avoir la maison pour moi-même pendant un mois entier.

« J'ai un service à te demander, » murmuré-je, en refusant de croiser son regard. Le sol du parking me semble vraiment plus intéressant que son expression de surprise complète. Elle soupire et je peux dire que je suis loin d'avoir ce que je souhaite.

« Parle, » ordonne-t-elle encore et je prends mon courage à deux mains pour lui expliquer la situation pitoyable dans laquelle je me trouve. A ma grande surprise, elle m'écoute attentivement tandis que je lui parle de la soirée d'hier et du compromis auquel je suis arrivée avec ma mère. Ses yeux s'agrandissent légèrement lorsque je parle de la possible venue de ma sœur ou de ma tante. Elle les connait bien toutes les deux.

« Que je résume, » débute-t-elle. « Tu souhaites que, moi, je te serve d'alibi pour que tu puisses avoir la maison pour toi. » Je hoche de la tête timidement, certaine qu'elle va dire non et que je vais me retrouver coincée dans un cauchemar pour le mois à venir. Elle réfléchit et je me demande si elle ne le fait pas que pour le suspense. Je suppose que de vivre avec Rachel, cultive son sens dramatique.

« D'accord, » accepte-t-elle. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me rend ce service. « Mais je vais demander deux choses en échange. » Cela me semble juste. Je lui fais signe de continuer, impliquant que j'accepte ce qu'elle souhaite.

« Tout d'abord, tu vas me laver tout ceci, » exige-t-elle en me montrant du doigt, faisant allusion à ma coiffure et mes vêtements. Ayant eu envie de redevenir moi-même depuis un moment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas satisfaire cette exigence.

« Okay, » lui assuré-je. « Je le ferai en rentrant ce soir. » Elle hoche de la tête distraitement en regardant vers l'entrée des bâtiments. Ces mêmes bâtiments où Rachel et Brittany doivent l'attendre quelque part. Personne ne m'attend ici.

« Et tu me dois une faveur, » termine-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux à nouveau. Je reconnais que si j'accepte cela peut s'avérer dangereux pour moi. Mais, ici, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et elle le sait. N'attendant même pas ma réponse, elle tourne et repart en direction des portes. Lorsqu'elle disparait, je gémis. Dans quoi me suis-je fourrer. Une faveur à Santana Lopez ne m'apportera que des ennuis.

Essayons déjà de passer à travers cette journée et puis, je pourrai dire à ma mère que je vais habiter chez les Berry et faire téléphoner Santana pour confirmer.

* * *

**Mise à jour du Week-end, vraisemblablement samedi soir … :D**


	5. Quand ça foire au début

**Et me voilààààààà … Lol.**

**Nb1976 : Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir. Carrément une communauté toi ? Lol, j'ai déjà pensé à créer un forum Faberry/Brittana vu que je n'ai jamais trouvé un qui me plaise vraiment mais je ne suis pas passée à l'acte. **

**LetInLove : Oh, j'ai mon idée sur la faveur. Ca va être sympa ! Mais pas tout de suite … Mais promis ça va ravir les fans de Brittana, ils vont AAWW à ce chapitre.**

**Camille : Yep, bien vu pour le film. Il m'en fallait un et comme c'est le dernier que j'ai regardé ça cadrait bien. Et oui, promis des éclaircissements rapidement. **

**Junkie-coffee : Loupé un chapitre ? Sérieusement ? Comment c'est même possible ça ? **#Tsé c'est qu'une imbécile voilà ce qui lui prend# **Rooh, je suis vexée … Lol. On va dire que Quinn a de bonnes raisons (à mes yeux en tout cas). Non, on ne va pas attendre 10 chapitres pour du Faberry, il va y en avoir dans le prochain MAIS ce ne sera pas une réconciliation …**

**Prefabsprout : Faut pas dire ça pour la série. On n'a pas un petit bout de duo sur Tongue Tied cette semaine ? S'il n'y a rien, je m'engage à écrire un OS Faberry de votre choix. Pas mauvaise ton idée. Je vais certainement la reprendre dans ma prochaine Fic. Bon, ça ne sera pas tip top le départ mais enfin c'est spécial, vous verrez. Je note en tout cas !**

**Clara : J'en suis ravie. J'espère qu'elle va le rester !**

**Mxelle Juuw : Non la faveur ne concerne pas Rachel, enfin pas directement. Par contre, elle concerne Santana au premier degré et un peu Britt aussi. Elle fera l'objet d'un chapitre entier.**

**Bakachan : Lol. Parfois, je me dis que vous connaissez tous mes trucs et je me demande pourquoi j'écris et puis je lis des commentaires comme le tien et ça me ramène le sourire.**

**Santana : C'est une relation à explorer oui. Maintenant, j'ai les deux premières semaines du mois de liberté couvertes mais peut-être plus tard. Qui sait ? Ca peut faire une chouette rencontre. En fait ça peut être pas mal pour l'histoire.**

**Mel : Je vois que je ne suis pas la scène qui a été marquée par l'arrière-boutique et la danse est aussi un de mes moments préférés. Je pense que je vais le regarder à nouveau tient !**

**Bon, retour à un personnage que j'aime :**

* * *

Rachel POV

Au fond de moi, je sais que je ne dois pas le faire. Je me suis promis de ne plus me préoccuper mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Personne ne pourrait. Pas tant qu'elle ne semble pas redevenue elle-même et pas cette pâle copie rose – quelle ironie d'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'un clin d'œil pour moi – qu'elle montre depuis notre rupture.

Au début, j'étais furieuse mais plus le temps a passé et plus je me suis rendue compte que je pourrai trouver en moi un peu de pardon pour elle. J'ai cherché à comprendre ses raisons, certaine qu'elle finirait par revenir vers moi. Peut-être même pourrai-je lui offrir une troisième chance. Il y a quelque chose à son sujet qui me ramène invariablement vers elle. C'est plus fort qu'un simple magnétisme ou une petite étincelle.

Je toque à la porte de Santana. J'ai besoin de savoir et elle a éludé mes interrogations depuis ce matin. Mais ce soir, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je veux savoir et même si savoir n'implique pas que j'agisse, je veux être au courant. Cela pourrait être une mauvaise chose.

« Entrez ! » la voix impérieuse m'arrache à mes craintes que Quinn ne se soit trouvée une nouvelle petite amie, à moins qu'elle ne soit retournée dans les petits copains. Cela ferait mal, très mal. J'ouvre la porte, cherchant des yeux pour vérifier si Brittany est présente mais Santana est seule, accoudée à son bureau sur un devoir.

J'entre et m'installe sur son lit, persuadée qu'il me faudra un soutien pour les nouvelles que je m'apprête à demander.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle est légèrement agressive ce qui m'apprend que ce n'est surement pas un bon moment. Peut-être est-ce mieux si je lui repose la question plus tard. Je me relève avec cette intention. Parce que vivre avec elle ne vous accorde certainement pas l'immunité.

« Je reviendrai, » l'avertis-je en faisant quelques pas pour sortir. Elle soupire et tourne la chaise de son bureau pour me faire face. Je la regarde interrogatrice et elle me fait signe d'aller sur le lit.

« Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander, » avoue-t-elle en pressant ses doigts sur ses yeux fermés comme si elle tentait de chasser un mal de tête. Je reprends ma place sur le lit à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son bureau. J'attends qu'elle parle.

« Elle voulait juste me demander une faveur, ok ? Aucun des scénarios fous que tu es en train d'imaginer n'est vrai, » commence-t-elle d'une voix ferme en me regardant dans les yeux. « Alors, respire et cesse de t'inquiéter pour elle, elle ne le mérite certainement pas. » Elle tourne sa chaise à nouveau et retourne vers ses devoirs.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider, » déclaré-je immédiatement avant que ses mots ne s'impriment dans mon esprit. « Comment ça, elle voulait une faveur ? De toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » Cela doit être grave si elle a dû aller jusqu'à demander une telle faveur. Quinn ne fait jamais ça et elle ne le demanderait certainement pas à Santana. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » Poussé-je. Santana soupire et laisse tomber son crayon.

« D'accord, du calme d'abord, j'ai vraiment la migraine. Ensuite, elle voulait mon aide pour convaincre sa mère de la laisser rester chez elle ce mois-ci, » explique-t-elle. Elle évite mon regard et par ce simple geste, je sais qu'elle ment au moins sur une partie.

« Pourquoi ce mois-ci ? » questionné-je encore. Elle grimace mais elle a appris depuis longtemps à quel point je peux être persévérante. Elle sait que c'est plus facile de me dire ce que je veux savoir.

« Parce que sa mère s'en va ce mois-ci, » murmure-t-elle en grimaçant de plus belle. Je sourirai bien à la victoire mais je suis choquée par la nouvelle. Quinn est, une nouvelle fois, abandonnée par sa mère ? Je dois avoir mal entendu. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

« Pardon ? » m'enquis-je, espérant qu'elle répète autre chose que cela. Elle soupire et relève les yeux avant de parler à nouveau. Son regard est plein d'incertitudes et de peur.

« La mère de Quinn doit partir pour le mois. Elle m'a demandé de lui fournir un alibi, » avoue-t-elle. Son visage est lisse, attendant ma réaction mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je me lève, déjà convaincue de ce que je vais faire.

« Ok, bonne chance pour tes devoirs, » la salué-je tout en disparaissant de sa chambre le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne me pose d'autres questions ou ne s'interroge sur mon comportement suspect.

Je réfléchis couchée sur mon lit. Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Elle ne peut pas rester seule, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Quand je pense qu'elle ment à sa mère en plus, elle le fait depuis un moment déjà mais là, je trouve que c'est la goutte d'eau. Et cette pauvre Judy qui essaye du mieux qu'elle peut. Quinn ne lui rend vraiment pas la vie facile. Et si ?

* * *

Quinn POV

Je tends l'oreille. Rien, pas un bruit. Juste le silence et moi-même dans une maison vide pour un mois. Le temps parfait pour m'aider à reconquérir ce que j'ai perdu. Cette maison sera mon camp de base. Je me retiens de taper dans mes mains et crier de joie mais vraiment tout juste. Voilà au moins un point positif pour aujourd'hui.

Je m'installe à mon bureau après avoir mis une musique ridiculement forte juste parce que je sais que personne ne va se plaindre pour le moment. Je sens une impression de liberté, et pour une fois, dans ma propre maison.

J'ai envie d'appeler quelqu'un pour partager ma joie avec mais je soupçonne qu'à part Puck, personne ne réponde à mon invitation. La pensée me frappe plus fort que je ne l'aurai pensée. Cela fait mal de me rendre compte que je les ai tous repoussés encore une fois.

Je me promets de faire mieux même si cela veut dire ramper pour leur pardon l'un après l'autre. Parfois, je souhaite qu'il n'y ait pas d'équipe Berry et d'équipe Fabray. Simplement parce que je serai bientôt en rupture de membres.

Mon téléphone sonne à côté de moi. Un message de Santana qui efface mon sourire rapidement. Oh merde. Hâtivement, j'éteins la musique et m'habille correctement. Ca ne peut pas être bon du tout. Effectivement, j'entends la cloche sonner en bas. J'ouvre la porte et trouve les deux hommes que je dois avoir le plus blessé et déçu au monde.

« Quinn, » me salue Leroy en entrant dans la maison. Hiram ne dit rien mais on sent bien qu'il se retient de ne pas dire quelque chose de malheureux. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le petit salon. Celui-là même où j'ai eu une discussion avec eux la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus. Le jour même où j'ai brisé le cœur de Rachel.

« Puis-je savoir quand allais-tu nous dire que tu logeais chez nous et surtout quand allais-tu rentrer à la maison ? » me demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Hiram s'installe à côté de lui ce qui ne me laisse que la chaise inconfortable. Il ne me donne pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaine immédiatement.

« Ta mère a appelé à la maison et est tombée sur Rachel. Elles ont discutées et il semble que ton alibi aurait pu tenir. Remercie Santana pour ça. Mais elle s'est inquiétée et a appelé Hiram pour savoir si tout allait bien. Elle a raccroché en pleurs parce que nous ne savions pas où tu étais. Heureusement, Santana a avoué l'ensemble. Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre Quinn ? » crie-t-il dans ma direction. Je me recroqueville à ses mots.

« Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi en dehors de cette maison. Que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé si tu étais tombée ou qu'on t'avait agressée ? Imagine ta mère découvrir ton corps en rentrant de son travail. Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? » Il se calme à la main d'Hiram sur son bras. Ils ont une de ses conversations silencieuses que nous avions avant avec Rachel. Leroy sort et se dirige vers la cuisine, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Hiram se tourne vers moi, son visage est vide de toute émotion. Je tremble pour ma part à la violence des images qu'il vient de susciter en moi. Je me vois presque affalée sur le sol de l'entrée, trop seule que pour avoir de l'aide. Je me vois mourir dans la solitude.

« Je suis désolée, » parviens-je à articuler à travers mes larmes et sanglots. « Je n'ai pas pensé à … Je ne voulais pas que vous en souffriez. » Il soupire mais me tire dans un câlin malgré tout.

« Il y aura toujours des gens qui vont tenir à toi, Quinn. Et même si les choses avec Rachel ne vont pas bien pour le moment, rappelle-toi que notre porte t'est toujours ouverte, » essaye-t-il de me tranquilliser. Ils savent pourquoi j'ai brisé Rachel et pourquoi j'ai dû le faire. Même s'ils n'approuvent pas, ils comprennent ma position. Entendre de sa voix profonde qu'ils tiennent à moi et seront là pour moi est juste la dernière goutte.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'ai récupéré suffisamment pour que nous puissions aller retrouver Leroy dans la cuisine. Celui-ci s'est servi un verre de jus d'orange et deux verres d'eau sont en attente pour nous sur le comptoir. J'avale le mien presque d'un trait, regrettant que ça ne soit que de l'eau.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » demandé-je timidement. Ils échangent un regard et un signe de la tête. Hiram prend la parole et énonce d'une voix claire.

« Nous rentrons à la maison et tu as une heure pour faire tes valises. Nous t'y attendons et crois-moi quand je dis que tu seras punie pour ça. Ta mère a insisté sur au minimum deux semaines de mise à terre. Il va s'en dire que nous l'appliquerons comme elle l'a demandée et surtout j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à tolérer plus d'incident pendant ton séjour, » m'avertit-il d'une voix douce. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne fait que veiller sur moi et je me dis qu'il s'agit d'une bien faible punition.

Ils partent quelques minutes plus tard, prétextant devoir mettre un certain nombre de choses en place pour m'assurer un séjour agréable. J'espère qu'ils ne se disputeront pas avec Rachel pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Le regard sur le visage de Hiram quand je le leur dis est triste mais il ne conteste pas, rappelant juste que je dois être chez eux dans une heure.

Avec des pieds de plombs, je monte vers ma valise et attraper les choses dont je pourrai avoir besoin pour les deux prochaines semaines. J'espère qu'au bout de cette peine, je pourrai revenir et éventuellement, chercher de nouvelles affaires. Le trajet ne me prend que cinq minutes et je suis devant chez eux dix minutes avant l'heure fixée.

J'hésite sur le trottoir mais je n'ai pas à le faire longtemps. Hiram sort avec un sourire sur son visage et me dit d'entrer. Il me dépasse et m'aide à porter les deux valises que j'ai prises avec moi. Avec un soupir, je ferme ma voiture, déjà certaine que c'est la dernière fois que je la vois avant la fin des deux prochaines semaines. Il faudra sans doute que je demande à Santana de m'emmener à l'école.

Lorsque j'entre, ils sont tous installés dans le salon. Cela me fait l'effet d'un mini tribunal. Seuls Santana et Hiram croisent mon regard et cette dernière me bouche des excuses en indiquant Rachel qui nous tourne le dos près de la cheminée. Je suppose qu'elle n'en a pas autant fini avec mon bien-être comme elle souhaite le faire croire.

« Très bien, » commence Leroy quand je m'assois à côté de lui. « Quinn nous rejoint pour un mois et il va sans dire qu'avec son petit mensonge, Judy, Hiram et moi avons réfléchi à une punition. Elle est mise à la terre pour les deux prochaines semaines, ce qui implique que tu ne sors que pour aller à l'école, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi. J'hoche de la tête, mon regard fixé sur mes mains jointes.

« Tu nous remettras aussi ton téléphone dès que tu rentres et nous te confisquons ta voiture. Tu vas devoir trouver une autre façon d'aller à l'école. J'ai entendu de source sure que le trajet à pied n'est pas mal, » taquine-t-il en regardant vers Santana. Celle-ci, belle joueuse, acquiesce de la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Bon, » ajoute Hiram quand personne n'argumente sur ma peine. « Il faut maintenant que l'on se concerte sur l'endroit où Quinn va dormir. Je suis désolé Quinn mais si tu nous avais prévenus quand ta mère t'avait dit de le faire, nous t'aurions préparé le sous-sol. Malheureusement, il se trouve que nous n'avons pas le temps de le faire. Il sera donc une part de ta punition cette semaine de nettoyer et dégager le sous-sol. Toutefois, même en s'y mettant aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas terminé, » explique-t-il en jetant un regard vers son mari à côté de moi.

« Tu ne peux pas partager avec Santana puisque Brittany vient dans deux jours passer un peu de temps avec elle, » continue-t-il. Santana et moi partageons un regard soulagé et un petit soupir. On sursaute en cœur quand Rachel parle pour la première fois depuis son poste près de la cheminée.

« Elle ne dormira pas dans ma chambre, » dit-elle doucement mais avec fermeté. Elle regarde vers son père, ignorant les regards que nous lui donnons. Elle se lève, les bras croisés et le regard légèrement blessé mais décidé.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie, » tente Leroy pour l'apaiser. « Mais c'est notre seule solution. Quinn ne mérite pas de dormir sur le canapé. » Si cela était possible, la tension monte encore d'un cran et je sens une montagne de problèmes, sous la forme d'une Rachel Berry en colère, arriver. J'avale ma salive et assure d'une voix que j'essaie de garder ferme.

« Cela ira, Leroy. Je ne pense pas que je mérite plus de toute façon, » Ils me fixent tous avec des expressions diverses : colère pour Rachel, tristesse pour Hiram, incrédulité pour Leroy et Santana. Avant que Rachel ne puisse célébrer sa victoire, Hiram lève une main pour la faire taire.

« Quinn monte dans la chambre de Rachel. Il me semble que nous devons avoir une discussion de famille, » dit-il. Il ajoute précipitamment quand il voit Santana se lever aussi et espérer me suivre dans ce retrait facile.

« Santana, reste, » ordonne-t-il. Elle m'envoie un pauvre sourire et se rassoit. Rachel ne dit pas un mot mais son expression veut tout dire pour moi. Je n'ai pas intérêt à bouger d'un iota la moindre chose dans sa chambre.

Ravalant ma culpabilité, je monte me tenir à ma place préférée devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. J'envisage de simplement aller sur le toit comme nous l'avons fait de nombreuses nuits pour observer les étoiles mais la pluie a dû le rendre glissant et je ne peux pas me risquer de me tuer aujourd'hui. Pas quand j'ai enfin quelque chose à perdre, quelque chose pour m'accrocher.

Rachel doit toujours se préoccuper et tenir à moi sinon elle n'aurait jamais été me balancer à ma mère ainsi. Parce que je suis sûre qu'il y a eu quelque chose dans leur conversation qui a fait ma mère vouloir parler à ces pères. Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Il me reste à attendre le verdict mais au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai déjà gagné. Je veux juste plus.

* * *

**Prochaine mise à jour … Mercredi ? Sans doute mercredi oui. **


	6. Premier matin

**Bon, j'ai bien l'intention de prendre un POV Rachel à un moment mais je pense que c'est plus drôle de rester sur Quinn. La pauvre, elle commence sa longue, longue route pour essayer de reconstruire ce qu'elle a détruit. **

**Brittanafan : très clair ! Lol. Déjà autoritaire …**

**LetInLove : Mais ce n'est pas drôle si elle reste seule … Enfin, ce n'est pas encore fait qu'elle reste chez les Berry. Exact pour Rachel. Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça du jour au lendemain. On reviendra sur les événements entre Get It Right et un été pour tout changer dans quelques chapitres.**

**Lu : Oh oui, Quinn va en baver ! La pauvre.**

**Camille : n'est-ce pas. J'adore que mine de rien, Rachel fait parler d'elle et qu'en même temps, ça la contrarie. Enfin, on fera un POV sur elle plus tard.**

**Marine : ça se termine bien, évidemment. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite. **

**Prefabsprout : c'est plus un cataclysme (je viens de voir la promo de Goodbye …) Heureusement, il restera les fanfictions. **

**Junkie-Coffee : Suis pas vexée, lol. La chance ! je commence le blocus pour ma part, enfin j'essaye. Par contre, tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ce qui s'est dit pendant la réunion. **

**Santana : Lol. Tu me fais rire.**

**Dess : Oh ça pourrait être plus moche … elle pourrait partager avec Santana et Brittany quand elle débarque, lol. J'ai vu que tu avais fait une orgie de mes fics.**

**Mel : moi aussi … y a trois mois … ca va les rapprocher mais pas ce matin. Peut-être dans le chapitre suivant !**

**Bakachan : t'inquiète, elle va servir cette maison ! Yes Santana a quelques cartes à jouer dans les prochains chapitres. Je peux promettre un peu de Brittana !**

* * *

Quinn POV

Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps, seulement la personne qui arrive n'est pas celle que j'attendais. Santana entre avec une grimace sur son visage. Elle semble tendue comme si elle venait de passer un moment désagréable.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait et je ne veux pas le savoir, » commence-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. « Mais si j'entends Rach se plaindre une seule fois de toi, je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Son expression est très sérieuse et je n'ai pas fort envie de voir jusqu'où elle peut aller avec cette menace. Pas touche à Rachel, pas de problème.

Avalant ma salive, je hoche de la tête, montrant mon accord. Elle me fixe encore quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner. Je suis curieuse de ce qui s'est dit en bas et je sais que je n'ai qu'à poser la question aux pères de Rachel pour avoir une réponse honnête mais intuitivement, je sens que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Je rassemble mes bagages et essaye de prendre le moins de place possible, certaine déjà que quoique je fasse, elle prendra la moindre opportunité pour me tomber dessus. Rach ne va pas aimer notre cohabitation forcée et ça ne m'aidera pas dans ma situation actuelle. A moi de le lui rendre le plus facile possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des pas monter les escaliers à nouveau. Hésitante, je décide de garder ma place près de la fenêtre. Immédiatement, ses yeux sont sur moi et me détaillent. Fermement, elle se campe au milieu de la pièce, image même de la détermination.

« Il semble que tu ais réussi à charmer mes pères mais ça ne change rien, Quinn. Ton inconscience ne me laisse pas beaucoup de choix aujourd'hui mais pour que l'on soit claires malgré tout. Je ne suis pas autorisée à te faire dormir par terre, peu importe le nombre de fois que j'ai demandé. Nous allons donc devoir partager lit, salle de bain et chambre pour la semaine à venir. J'espère que tu comprends que je ne souhaite pas que cela s'éternise, » elle fait une pause et me regarde dans l'expectative. Je fais signe que je comprends, me demandant pourquoi, _encore une fois_, j'ai foiré ainsi notre relation.

« Mon lit est assez grand et je sais que tu ne tenteras rien de stupide comme d'essayer de me séduire parce que ça ne marchera pas. » Le fait qu'elle le dise, me fait penser qu'il y a réfléchi en tout cas. Son visage rougit un peu mais elle ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant, continuant sa liste de règles.

« Je prends ma douche le matin à 6 heures et je te conseille de la prendre avant ou au soir. Mon réveil est à 5 heures et rien ne changera ça, » elle appuie chacun de ses mots un peu trop à mon goût mais je garde mon expression neutre et me contente de hocher la tête quand elle me demande une réponse.

« J'espère que tu ne passeras pas non plus un trop grand montant de temps ici quand je sais que tu as une foule de choses à faire pour remettre en état ta nouvelle chambre, » un tout petit sourire fait son apparition mais elle a vite maitrisé son visage et je ne sais pas si c'est à la perspective que je dorme dans le sous-sol ou parce que je suis en sécurité ici ou que sais-je encore.

Elle se dirige vers son armoire et dégage un tiroir. Elle se tourne vers moi et lève un sourcil pour voir si j'ai compris. Pas besoin d'être avocat pour saisir qu'elle ne dégagera pas beaucoup plus pour moi. Je lui souris d'un vrai sourire authentique et elle détourne les yeux rapidement.

« Santana et moi partons à huit heures moins cinq alors je te suggère vivement si tu souhaites arriver à l'école à l'heure de partir au plus tard à sept heures trente, » je grimace quand je comprends que parler à Santana ne changera rien. Rachel a la main haute pour le moment et elle profite de son pouvoir. Je pousse mes valises dans un coin inoccupé avant de relever les yeux pour vérifier que c'est ok.

« Je vais descendre, » l'avertis-je d'une voix douce tandis que je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la porte. Je la referme délicatement, me penchant pour écouter si mon départ provoque la moindre réaction. J'entends un bruit sourd et un juron suivi de mon nom. Au moins, je suis sure que je peux encore obtenir une réaction d'elle.

Le cœur plus léger, je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Leroy est occupé, chantant à travers la salle. Je sens une douce odeur qui me fait sourire. Ils ont réalisé mes lasagnes végétariennes préférées. Je pourrai mourir pour une bouchée. Cela doit avoir quelque chose avec la sauce divine de Rachel ou la pâte à tomber par terre d'Hiram. Toujours est-il que lorsque nous les mettons ensemble, il y a une explosion de saveurs paradisiaques.

« Puis-je aider ? » demandé-je timidement à Leroy. Il lève les yeux et me sourit en connaissance de cause. Sans cesser de chanter, il me fait signe de mettre la table et me montre où trouver les couverts propres depuis qu'il n'y en a plus dans le tiroir où ils se trouvaient avant. Sans un mot de plus, je quitte la réinterprétation d'un classique de Barbra pour déposer mon chargement sur la table.

Souhaitant faire quelque chose de gentil, je prends mon temps pour la disposer correctement, allant même jusqu'à allumer deux bougies au centre de la table. Hiram sourit lorsqu'il voit mon travail et m'apprend qu'il y a un bouquet de fleurs qui pourraient convenir parfaitement près de l'entrée. En le remerciant, je me dépêche de récupérer les gardénias et avec l'autorisation de Leroy, jardinier en chef, je coupe quelques tiges pour ne garder que les fleurs et les poser artistiquement sur les serviettes.

Je termine au moment même où j'entends Hiram appelé dans l'escalier Santana et Rachel. Des bruits de pas et des rires se font entendre de l'étage, m'apprenant que leur amitié est certainement au beau fixe. Quand ils viennent vers la salle à manger, je me dépêche d'aller aider Leroy à prendre les plats. J'entends Santana féliciter Hiram et celui-ci se contente de rire.

Lorsque nous arrivons avec les plats quelques secondes plus tard, il avoue tranquillement que c'est à moi qu'ils doivent une si belle table. Santana est surprise mais elle m'envoie un petit hochement de tête pour me faire savoir qu'elle apprécie l'attention. Rachel, elle, a une réaction plus prononcée. Elle lâche immédiatement la fleur qu'elle tenait comme si celle-ci venait de la brûler et ferme son visage, ne montrant aucune émotion.

Le diner est calme et silencieux. Les Berry discutent de leur travail et Santana et Rach parlent de leur journée à l'école. J'y prête grande attention, essayant de collecter un maximum d'indices. Heureusement, mon silence ne semble déranger personne.

Presque une heure plus tard, je propose de faire la vaisselle et heureusement, je me retrouve seule face aux plats et assiettes. Cela me permet de penser à demain et sur comment je vais gérer la nuit. Je sais que si je souhaite que cette cohabitation se déroule bien et penche en ma faveur, j'ai besoin d'un plan. Un plan précis et détaillé qui m'empêche de commettre des erreurs.

Quand je termine, je repose l'essuie et vérifie que tout est en ordre avant de passer dire bonsoir à Leroy et Hiram. Rachel me regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Je monte, ayant mon premier objectif en tête. Je dépasse la chambre de Rach et toque à celle que je suppose est celle de S.

Sa voix m'encourage à entrer et je pousse doucement la porte ouverte avant de la refermer derrière moi. Je reste devant le seuil, pas certaine de comment je vais être accueillie. Elle lève les yeux de son travail et me fixe avant de recommencer à écrire. L'indifférence, je peux traiter avec elle.

« Je suis passée présenter des excuses pour t'avoir obligée à mentir, » commencé-je. Elle soupire et hoche la tête en faisant un petit mouvement de la main comme si ce n'était rien. Je suis un peu soulagée qu'elle ne me tienne pas rigueur pour le mensonge. Cela aurait été bien plus difficile si elle et Rachel se décidaient à m'ignorer ensemble.

« J'ai aussi une question, » murmuré-je timidement quand je comprends qu'elle ne va rien dire et qu'elle attend que je quitte sa chambre. Elle relève la tête, me donnant silencieusement la permission de parler.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, forte d'un certain nombre de réponses utiles, je réfléchis encore une fois à mon plan pour la matinée. Heureusement, quand je regagne ma … notre chambre, elle n'est nulle part en vue. Je récupère mes pyjamas et après une courte douche, je me glisse sur la banquette près de la fenêtre, une couverture sur mes jambes. J'attrape un livre et attends son retour. Je ne veux pas penser à sa colère si je montais dans son lit sans son autorisation.

Quelques chapitres plus tard, elle ouvre la porte et entre. Je jurerai qu'elle commence par le faire précautionneusement comme si elle redoutait de me réveiller mais quand elle me repère, toute indécision disparait. Elle se faufile dans sa salle de bain et revient en pyjama quelques minutes plus tard. Sans un mot, elle se dirige vers son lit et me fixe deux secondes avant d'entrer et de se coucher dos à moi. Je fais le tour du lit, rangeant la couverture au passage. Quand je me glisse de mon côté, elle ne se plaint pas. Elle se contente d'être étendue sur son côté.

Sans hésiter, j'éteins les lumières et me tourne vers elle, pour voir ce qu'elle va faire. Au début, elle semble plutôt mal à l'aise mais peu à peu, je la vois s'apaiser et sa respiration se régulariser. Ses muscles se détendent et son souffle se fait plus profond. Je souris, voulant désespérément la tenir près de moi et ne jamais la laisser partir à nouveau. C'est au son de son léger ronflement que je finis par m'endormir, longtemps après elle.

* * *

Le matin me réveille sous la forme de mon téléphone qui vibre. Prenant le soin de vérifier, je remarque que j'ai exactement une demi-heure avant que le réveil ne se mette en marche. Une demi-heure pour m'extraire de sous Rachel qui a bougé pendant son sommeil. Je souris lorsque je sens son souffle doux s'écraser sur mon cou.

Étudiant la situation, je me rends compte qu'elle a une jambe entre les miennes et sa tête repose sur ma poitrine. Elle me tient serrée contre elle avec un bras autour de ma taille. Sachant que je ne risque pas de la réveiller, je remplace mon corps par un coussin au prix d'un petit effort et de quelques contorsions. Assise sur son lit, je prends une minute pour la regarder dormir. Elle semble si en paix. Timidement, je caresse son visage, me penchant en avant pour laisser un baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer que je l'aime.

Remarquant l'heure qui tourne, je me dépêche de descendre dans la cuisine déserte. Veillant à faire le moins de bruits possible, je me lance dans l'élaboration du déjeuner pour tout le monde. Fruits coupés et œufs végétaliens pour Rachel et Leroy, en plus d'un substitut de bacon pour Hiram et moi tandis que je fais quelques tartines grillées pour Santana.

Elle m'a avouée hier soir que son pécher mignon était les tartines grillées avec un peu de miel et de confiture. Sachant que je ne trouverai pas de miel, je tire malgré tout la confiture de fraises que je sais être la sienne. Je dispose tout sur la table, en veillant à remplir les assiettes de façon équitable.

Hiram est le premier à se montrer. Il renifle l'odeur pour me faire rire et je l'invite à s'installer à table tandis que je lui sers son bacon bien chaud. J'en sauve quelques tranches pour mon assiette avant de retourner vérifier les tartines de Santana. Elles sont juste dorées à souhait lorsque celle-ci arrive dans la cuisine.

D'un sourire, je lui désigne la salle à manger et j'apprécie sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarque la confiture et les tartines chaudes que je dépose sur son assiette. Sans un mot, elle se jette dessus. Je dépose une tasse de café noir devant elle, sachant que tant qu'elle n'en a pas descendu au moins une tasse, je pourrai toujours rêver pour avoir le son.

Je verse pour Hiram et Leroy un jus d'orange frais que je viens de presser moi-même. Lorsque j'entre avec les deux verres pleins, leurs yeux s'allument. Je m'installe à ma place, triste que mon bacon soit déjà un peu froid mais ce n'est rien à côté de ma préoccupation majeure. Quelques minutes plus tard, fraichement douchée, Rachel fait son apparition. Elle s'assoit sans m'accorder un regard et semble chercher quelques chose des yeux.

Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de lui servir son café. Me dépêchant de retourner à la cuisine, je lui prépare le café que je sais qu'elle aime : sans sucre mais avec une pointe de crème végétalienne. Silencieusement et sous les regards de tout le monde, je lui dépose la tasse devant elle. Aussitôt, elle en prend une gorgée et j'attends son verdict. Je prends cela comme une victoire quand rien ne vient.

Sans un mot, j'avale rapidement mon propre petit-déjeuner, ayant calculé qu'avec la vaisselle, il me faudrait me presser pour arriver à l'école à l'heure. Pas question de plaider pour la moindre voiture. A plusieurs reprises, je sens les regards de Rachel sur moi. Elle semble plutôt septique que je ne parle pas du trajet, peut-être un peu déçue aussi que je ne lui ai pas encore dit un mot depuis que je suis sortie de sa chambre hier soir alors que je réponds joyeusement à ses parents.

Lorsque tout le monde a fini, ils s'éparpillent dans la maison. Leroy et Hiram commencent à m'aider à débarrasser. Rangeant les plats dans la cuisine, Hiram entre avec une pile d'assiettes.

« Je vais m'en occuper, » lui assuré-je en tendant la main. Il me sourit et refuse d'un signe de tête. Il désigne ensuite l'horloge et je me rends compte que je dois être partie d'ici cinq minutes si je veux être à l'heure.

« Je vais le faire maintenant depuis que tu t'es levée pour préparer pour tout le monde. Et puis, » me confie-t-il doucement. « C'est la première fois depuis des semaines que Rachel ne râle pas en buvant son café alors ça mérite bien une petite récompense. » Je ris en même temps que lui et le remercie d'un câlin. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe avec sa fille, je sais qu'il m'aime un peu aussi.

Je remonte en haut et enfile à la hâte les vêtements de course que j'ai préparés. En m'y prenant bien, je peux arriver à l'école à l'heure pour changer de vêtements et prendre une douche. Rachel et Santana interrompent leur discussion lorsque je redescends. Discussion que je devine être sur moi. Ignorant Rachel, n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle m'a demandé après tout, je souris à Santana et lui tends mon sac.

Heureusement pour moi, elle a accepté de le déposer dans mon casier sinon j'aurai eu à le porter jusque là-bas. Après un dernier câlin avec Leroy et Hiram, je relace mes chaussures et sors dans la rue. Le temps est parfait pour une petite course et avec un peu de chance, il ne me faudra que vingt minutes pour faire les cinq kilomètres qui me séparent de l'école. Vingt minutes pour faire le bilan de ce matin.

* * *

**Bon … après un pari désastreux sur un morceau de duo probable pendant Tongue Tied dans l'épisode d'hier soir, j'ai promis un OS à Dipsylon. On est donc à la recherche d'idées sympas qui ne prennent pas trente chapitres à développer. N'hésitez pas à me les envoyer par mp ou review. Rubrique Faberry en tout cas ! **


	7. Comportement étrange

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est vraiment un chapitre qui revient. Thanks pour tous les petits mots et j'espère que je ne vous ferai plus attendre aussi longtemps.  
**

Chapitre 7 : Comportement étrange

Santana POV

« Je ne te comprends pas, Rach, ajouté-je tout bas après avoir argumenté ce qui me semble être une centaine de fois, c'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ?  
— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Santana, me répond-t-elle en regardant autour de nous, Peut-on y aller ? Je ne veux pas que Quinn soit en retard à l'école aussi.  
—Elle ne vient pas avec nous, lui appris-je.  
— Comment ça elle ne vient pas avec nous ? Mais elle est obligée !  
— Elle s'est arrangée autrement, fournis-je.  
Je connais les plans de Quinn mais si celle-ci n'a pas jugé bon de les dire à Rachel c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison.

— Quoi, s'étouffe Rachel, avec qui ?  
Je reconnaitrai n'importe où une femme jalouse mais elle explose tous les records de mauvaise foi !

—Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? poussé-je.  
Je le dois bien à Quinn, Rachel s'est occupée à faire en sorte à chaque seconde que Quinn ne se sente pas la bienvenue ici. Là où même Quinn s'est conduit parfaitement civilement.

Elle ne me répond pas. Nous nous taisons tandis que Quinn passe devant nous. Elle me tend son sac et me sourit sans un regard pour Rachel. Je lui souris en retour, Rach fulmine.

— Donc maintenant, vous êtes copine, copine à nouveau, casse-t-elle vers moi après le départ de Q., combien de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse un trio avec vous ?  
Je sais qu'elle est blessée et qu'elle se défend comme elle peut. Je sais que la situation est dure pour elle mais je n'ai pas à prendre des coups pour rien.  
— Tu sais, Rach, commencé-je d'une voix calme, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Quinn pour une situation que tu as créée. Ressaisis-toi et vite parce qu'à ce rythme-là, il ne te restera que tes yeux pour pleurer.

Sans attendre sa réponse, j'attrape mon manteau et mes clés de voiture. J'aurai peut-être dû conduire Quinn finalement. Il y aurait eu moins de dispute. J'attends cinq minutes en silence dans la voiture et Rach fait son chemin jusqu'à la voiture.  
Elle monte et s'installe en silence. Le trajet est calme, elle joue avec la radio.  
—Merci, chuchote-t-elle avant de sortir une fois à l'école.

Je soupire. Pourvu qu'elle commence à réfléchir et qu'elle se rende compte que Quinn essaye au moins de rendre la cohabitation le moins pénible pour nous. Je frotte mes tempes, cherchant à dissiper le mal de tête qui m'envahit. J'ai besoin de Brittany.

Rachel POV  
Santana me quitte dans l'entrée et je me sens légèrement confuse. Que voulais-t-elle dire ? Comment sait-elle que c'est moi qui ait dénoncé Quinn. Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas que nous nous retrouvions dans cette situation mais là encore, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Elle semble oublier qui est la victime ici. Moi, je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne pourrai jamais effacer le regard qu'elle m'a jeté ce matin-là, ni les mots qui sont venus entre nous. Je ne pourrai jamais m'arrêter d'y repenser, de chercher ce que j'ai fait de mal. Santana ne peut pas comprendre, cela lui ressemble trop.

Quinn. Tout revient toujours vers Quinn. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste quand on y pense. Elle devrait être celle qui se traine à mes pieds, implore.

"C'est plus que l'heure, ma chérie, entendis-je derrière moi.  
Je salue mes pères et me dépêche de rejoindre Santana. Il y a beaucoup sur mon esprit et je sais que je vais devoir en parler à un moment ou un autre. Je ne peux plus laisser le silence entre nous. Il est temps de tourner la page.

J'ouvre la porte de mon casier sur cette pensée. L'odeur est ce que je perçois en premier. Une fleur, une que je ne reconnais pas mais une fleur quand même. Quinn. C'est le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit. Mais ça ne peut pas être elle et en même temps, cela lui ressemble tellement.

Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un et je sais exactement de qui j'ai besoin.

Quinn POV  
Le reste de la journée est ordinaire. Après avoir pris une douche et enfilé de nouveaux vêtements, me voilà prête à affronter tout ce que l'on mettra sur mon chemin. Les cours s'enchainent et se ressemblent. Il n'est pas difficile de prendre des notes, même en observant discrètement le comportement bizarre de Rachel.

A midi, je retrouve Sam et Mercedes. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour les convaincre mais le déjeuner est agréable malgré tout. Ils acceptent de me déposer chez Rachel en repartant.

Santana me trouve pendant le cours de gym et m'interroge légèrement sur ma journée. Brittany finit par se joindre à nous et j'ai droit à un énorme câlin. Elle m'avait manqué, elle et son enthousiasme pétillant.

Je comprends que toutes ces petites actions sont des offres de paix et Glee devient plus facile. L'inquiétude me ronge toutefois. Le comportement étrange de Rachel semble perdurer même en Glee.

Elle ne se lève pas, n'interrompt personne et ne chante pas. Je ne suis pas la seule surprise mais comme Santana ne réagit pas, j'en déduis que cela a avoir avec ce matin. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma place pour mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ce soir, j'agis.

Rachel POV  
"Hé Kurt, est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ? l'interpellé-je juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne avec Blaine.  
- Bien sûr.

Santana me fixe du regard et je fais non de la tête. J'ai besoin de marcher de toute façon.

- En fait, je voulais savoir si tu savais qui a mis la fleur dans mon casier ?  
- Une fleur ? Comme c'est romantique, s'excite Kurt.

Peut-être que j'aurai dû attendre et juste parler à Blaine.

- Donc tu n'as pas vu qui l'a mise dedans ? demandé-je malgré tout pour être sûre.  
- Non mais je vais me renseigner, chuchote-t-il avec un air conspirateur, j'espère que c'est Quinn.

Moi aussi. Non, c'est fini entre nous. Je ne dois plus penser de la sorte mais elle le rend si difficile en même temps. Il suffit de la regarder. J'ai pu tenir sans le rappel incessant mais quand je dois la fréquenter nuit et jour, ce n'est tout simplement plus possible.

Le trajet est calme, je tourne et retourne la fleur entre mes doigts, à peine concentrée sur les rues familières. Je marche, vivant un vrai assaut de pensées. Et si c'était Quinn ? Puis-je l'accepter ?

Quinn POV  
Je ne remercierai jamais assez Sam et Mercedes. Le trajet de retour est agréable et ils me proposent même de me prendre demain ce que j'apprécie. Ils ne posent pas de questions sur les sujets qui fâchent mais je sais qu'il est temps d'être honnête alors, juste avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent, je les invite à rentrer.

"Est-ce qu'on peut euh parler ?

Ma voix est hésitante, je n'ai pas envie de les perdre et en même temps, je me dois d'être honnête.  
- Bien sûr, assure Mercedes avec un regard vers Sam.

Lui hoche simplement de la tête en m'offrant un petit sourire calme. Il me rassure. Je me souviens de pourquoi j'ai aimé être avec lui. Mercedes est une fille chanceuse.

Je sais que Rachel ne sera pas de retour avant au moins une heure et que Santana est chez Brittany jusqu'au souper. Pile l'intervalle de temps dont j'ai besoin pour raconter la vérité ou tout au moins une partie.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?  
- Un verre d'eau si tu as ?  
- Jus d'orange pour moi s'il te plait.

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait. Sam sait bien que je ne peux plus vivre sans un petit jus à quatre heure. C'est une tradition que nous avons commencée ensemble. Une façon pour lui de dire qu'il est toujours mon ami, qu'il est là pour moi. J'apprécie le geste tandis que je nous sers. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes sur le canapé dans le sous-sol.

- Je pense qu'il est juste que vous connaissiez la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Rachel.  
- Tu n'as pas à nous expliquer Quinn, c'est entre elle et toi, m'assure Mercedes en posant la main sur mon genou.

Elle sait bien que je n'apprécie pas d'être touchée quand j'entame un sujet fort en émotions pour moi.

- Non, je tiens à vous dire les grandes lignes, continué-je malgré tout.

Ils ne protestent pas davantage et je leur en suis reconnaissante. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire sinon. Ma volonté s'effrite déjà et je respire difficilement. Une main douce me carresse le dos, vite rejointe par une autre. Je lutte contre les larmes avant d'avouer d'une toute petite voix.

- J'ai eu peur.  
- Et tu l'as repoussée, propose Sam qui sait bien comment je fonctionne.  
- On venait d'avoir cette nuit complètement magique et ma mère est revenue plus tôt. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit sur nous deux. Elle aurait pu marcher sur nous et le découvrir ainsi. Je ne voulais pas être encore une fois chassée de chez moi. C'est trop douloureux. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je savais que je devais rompre avec Rachel. J'allais lui faire du mal, je lui en faisais déjà.

Mes sanglots sont plus forts que moi, ils font tomber mes murs et je me recroqueville sur moi-même à la pensée des mots.

- ça va aller Q. Tu n'es plus seule, murmure mon amie.

Sam vient s'assoir à mon côté, je me laisse engloutir dans l'étreinte entre eux.

- Ma mère, elle a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance et en même temps, chaque fois que nous en parlons ou que je veux lui dire pour Rachel et moi, elle semble changer d'avis et ne plus pouvoir le supporter.

Les mots sortent, amères, durs, froids. Ils viennent de moi parce que peu importe comment ma mère essaye maintenant, elle ne pourra jamais combler le vide que j'ai ressenti le jour où ils m'ont chassée de la maison.

- Si jamais ça arrive encore une fois, tu sais que la maison t'est toujours ouverte, me rassure mon amie.

Nous avons commencé à pleurer ensemble, je ne sais pas très bien quand. Sam est là, solide, le roc que j'ai toujours connu. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été assez bien pour lui. Je vais faire en sorte que cela se passe correctement avec Mercedes. Je leur dois bien ça. Il va pour ouvrir la bouche mais la porte claque brusquement contre le mur et une Rachel suspecte entre.

- Oh, c'est vous. Mercedes, Sam, salue-t-elle.

Ses yeux glissent sur nous et balayent la pièce. Rien n'a vraiment avancé et ce n'est pas ce soir que je pourrai dormir ici.

- Rach, répondent-ils en coeur toujours collés à moi."

Elle part sans un mot mais on peut sentir la désapprobation. Elle n'est pas d'accord que j'ai des amis, qu'ils me soutiennent quand je lui ai fait si mal. Je soupire, repoussant une nouvelle vague de sanglots, encore et encore.

Rachel POV  
Je suis stupide de croire qu'elle veut de moi. Elle l'a fait clair la première fois. Rien n'a changé, elle évite toujours mes yeux, ne me parle pas. Pourquoi était-elle occupée à pleurer là en bas ? Avec Sam en plus. Non, je ne suis pas jalouse de lui. Ce serait totalement irrationnel. Je ne suis plus avec Quinn et ça ne changera pas de si tôt. Mais Sam ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elle pleure en plus.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Quand ma vie est-elle devenue si compliquée ? J'entends des rires, des voix qui s'interpellent en bas. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas débouler là-bas et effacer ce sourire, ce rire. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse quand elle m'a fait si mal. Ce n'est pas juste.

Kurt m'a dit que la fleur était un iris. Je me regarderai la signification plus tard mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle vient de Quinn. De qui d'autre pourrait-elle être ? Est-ce sa manière de demander pardon et de vouloir que les choses aillent mieux entre nous ? Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas devoir avouer à Santana que je suis faible et que Quinn aura toujours mon pardon à la fin.

Même si le souvenir est encore vif, je sais que l'on peut travailler au-dessus de tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. J'ai envie de pleurer encore mais je me suis promis de ne plus le faire. Un discret coup à la porte me tire de mes pensées.

"Oui ?  
- Hé, euh ... je voulais savoir si je pouvais travailler ici ? Je pourrai travailler en bas mais Leroy a dit qu'il rentrait tôt et qu'il allait cuisiner alors j'ai pensé que ça serait plus sûr de travailler ici surtout que je ne peux pas encore ...

Wow, mes yeux s'élargissent. C'est moi qui lui fais peur comme ça ?

- C'est bon, Quinn. Je ne vais pas mordre, la coupé-je, j'allais aller regarder un film en bas donc ma chambre est pour toi.  
- Tu es sûre ? hésite-t-elle en tordant légèrement ses feuilles. "

Son regard est fixé sur le plancher. Je hausse les épaules, si je ne l'étais pas, je ... Stop. Je descends, maintenant. Elle se recule un peu quand je passe devant elle pour gagner l'escalier. Ca fait mal. Je me tourne pour fermer la porte et je la vois, toujours à la même place, se mordant la lèvre.

C'est là que je réalise que j'ai besoin d'une chose. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec Santana.

**Je vais mettre à jour au moins une fois par semaine donc pas de stress parce que si je ne le fais pas, j'en connais qui ne seront pas content.**


	8. collées ensemble

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise.  
**

Rachel POV  
Elle referme la porte et je saisis ma chance pour faire ce que j'aurai sans doute dû faire plus tôt. Bien que quand j'arrive en bas et que je découvre Santana occupée à plaisanter et rire, tant et bien que je me dis que ça ne sert à rien de l'embêter maintenant. Cela peut attendre.

- Je peux aider pour quelque chose ? proposé-je en entrant dans la cuisine.  
Santana me fixe et me tend un bol de haricots. Chouette, j'espère que cela veut dire qu'elle nous fait sa recette spéciale. Elle remarque mon expression d'espoir et s'empresse de me corriger.

- Non, pas moi qui cuisine ce soir, rit-elle en montrant mon papa occupé à se battre avec le four.  
Je n'ai rien contre lui mais c'est toujours une expérience de goûter sa cuisine alors nous verrons bien ce que cela donne ce soir. Je saisis un couteau sur le comptoir, roulant des yeux discrètement à son cri de victoire. Sans un mot, je coupe les têtes et queues de mes haricots, profitant du rythme répétitif pour penser.

Quinn a pu mettre la fleur pendant la journée. Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquaient après tout. L'intention est, évidemment, qu'elle veut revenir avec moi et se faire pardonner mais le mobile reste flou à mes yeux. Si son idée était de revenir vers moi, pourquoi est-elle autant distante ? Elle semble effrayée en ma présence ou en tout cas effacée. Elle ne croise même plus mon regard.

Les mots de Santana ce matin me reviennent en tête. Je n'ai pas été si méchante avec elle ? Je sais que je l'ai repoussée un peu mais c'était avant tout pour me protéger. Je ne veux pas repasser à travers la douleur qu'elle m'a causée cet été. Simple instinct de survie. Santana devrait comprendre vu que c'est quelque chose qu'elle a développé au plus haut point.

Je pense à nos dernières interactions. Comme hier soir au moment d'aller me coucher, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit déjà occupée à dormir ou au moins étendue sur mon lit mais non, elle avait choisi le rebord de fenêtre et n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Même chose plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle ne s'était pas assise, pas même sur la chaise du bureau pourtant à quelques pas. Avait-elle eu peur d'envahir mon espace ?

Et ce matin, elle n'avait même pas osé m'adresser la parole ni même me regarder mais elle avait interrompu son petit déjeuner juste pour moi. Ce dernier comportement prouvait qu'elle faisait attention à moi mais pourquoi son attitude générale était-elle si détachée. Et pourquoi était-elle occupée à pleurer tantôt avec Sam et Mercedes ?

Je sais que Sam est très bien avec Mercedes et qu'ils sont amis avec Quinn. Enfin du moins, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose comme ça mais pourquoi pleuraient-ils ? Mes propres actions me reviennent alors. Les mots durs, froids que je lui avais adressés à chaque fois, le manque de contact que j'avais moi-même initié. La pensée me percute comme un camion faisant trembler mes gestes.

C'était de ma faute ! La douleur est fulgurante, tant dans mon coeur que dans mes doigts. Le lourd couteau a dévié et je me suis entaillée sérieusement le dos de la main. Je suis restée là à fixer le sang s'écouler de la plaie béante, l'esprit vierge mais encore capable d'entendre mon entourage.

- Merde Rach, mais comment tu as fait ça, s'écrie Santana dès qu'elle s'en aperçoit.  
Elle laisse tomber son propre travail et s'approche pour examiner la coupure. Elle s'empare d'une serviette, la mouille et tamponne doucement autour de la plaie pour essayer de voir si c'est profond ou pas. Elle finit par laisser en place la serviette, la pressant fermement.

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Tiens ça bien serré et ne lâche pas surtout, je reviens, dit-elle rapidement.  
Elle s'éclipse et je l'entends monter deux à deux les marches, sans doute pour aller chercher les clés de sa voiture. Papa s'approche et contemple le désastre. Ses sourcils sont froncés parce que cela ne me ressemble pas d'être si distraite et encore moins de n'avoir pas dit un mot depuis que c'est arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Poussin ? Comment tu as fait ça ? s'inquiète-t-il.  
- J'étais distraite, ce n'est rien, le rassuré-je.  
Et c'est la vérité, j'étais vraiment prise dans mes pensées. La plaie commence à me faire mal. Comprenant mon mal être, papa attrape une autre serviette et me la tend. Sans un mot, je le remercie d'une regard et échange le plus vite possible pour essayer de ne pas relancer l'écoulement de sang. J'entends Santana qui revient enfin et je me lève, prête à partir.

Quinn et Santana font leur entrée en chuchotant jusqu'à ce que Quinn se tourne vers moi et avoue les clés déjà en main.  
- Je vais t'emmener, m'apprend-t-elle, on y va.

Je jette un regard noir vers Santana qui me renvoie le même, clairement pas impressionnée par mon courage. Quinn est déjà dans l'entrée, attrapant son sac et le mien avant de m'ouvrir la porte. Je sors et me dirige vers la voiture de Santana. Je ne sais pas comment ouvrir ma portière sans relâcher l'emprise que j'ai sur ma main et la plier n'est certainement pas une option.

Heureusement avant que je ne puisse demander ou faire quelque chose, Quinn est à mon côté et l'ouvre pour moi. Elle plane derrière moi tandis que je m'installe et boucle ma ceinture à ma place. La soudaine proximité lorsqu'elle fait ce simple geste m'envoie des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Je peux vouloir oublier Quinn mais mon cerveau, ma peau, eux s'en souviennent et ils en redemandent. Je rougis quand elle se retire et que je croise ses doux yeux verts.

Elle me sourit tendrement, dans une timide tentative et je me surprends à avoir oublié à quoi elle pouvait ressembler dans ces cas-là. Je pourrai presque retomber en amour rien qu'en la regardant. Elle se redresse et ferme la porte avant de courir de son côté. Quand elle s'installe derrière le volant, je ne peux retenir un simple mot de franchir mes lèvres.

- Merci.  
Elle se fige une seconde, tendue, avant de boucler sa ceinture et de sortir de l'allée. Son étonnement n'aura pas duré mais il m'aura permis de savoir à quel point, j'ai pu être avare de ces petites choses avec elle. Peut-être n'avais-je pas tort tout à l'heure peut-être que je la repousse trop loin.

- Pas de problème, me rassure-t-elle d'une voix calme après quelques secondes de silence.  
Je détourne le regard, préférant observer la nuit dehors. Il doit être tard déjà, heureusement que je n'ai plus de devoirs à rendre pour demain. L'inquiétude me saisit ainsi qu'une pointe de culpabilité.

- Je suis désolée de t'obliger à me conduire à l'hôpital. Je suis sûre que tu aurais préféré rester étudier ce soir.  
Elle ne quitte pas la route des yeux tandis qu'elle examine sa réponse.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Je terminerai demain matin ou plus tard, essaye-t-elle de me rassurer.  
C'est un soulagement à entendre mais cela ne fait que renforcer le fait que moi, je ne suis pas capable de dépasser notre problème quand elle l'a de toute évidence, déjà fait.

- Et puis, c'est ce qu'on fait pour ses amis, non ? demande-t-elle à moitié en plaisantant.  
Ses yeux quittent brièvement la route pour me fixer avant de retourner aux rétroviseurs et à la nuit qui nous entoure. Le mot me frappe. Après tout ce temps, elle veut encore être mon amie.

- Oui, murmuré-je en réponse.  
Je tourne définitivement la tête vers la vitre à côté de moi, espérant qu'elle ne voie pas mes larmes. Elle ne veut plus être que mon amie donc. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Je ne dois pas être assez bien. Certaines des paroles qu'elle a criées ce matin-là, me reviennent en mémoire. Je ne suis que la fille en bas de l'échelle de la popularité. Comment puis-je même penser compter pour la capitaine des pom pom girl ? Même en dehors de l'équipe, Quinn est et restera toujours une fille que l'on remarque et que l'on craint pour sa beauté. Je n'ai rien pour atteindre ce niveau, ni la mériter.

Les larmes me viennent mais je ne peux pas les essuyer sans relâcher ma main donc je me contente de les laisser couler sur mes joues.

- Tu es mal ?  
La question me prend au dépourvu et je tourne mon regard vers elle. Elle semble vraiment inquiète et ses yeux passent de la route à moi et retour, rapidement essayant de vérifier où je peux avoir mal.

- Cela fait un peu mal mais je vais bien, Quinn.  
Ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge et je vois bien qu'elle n'y croit pas de trop parce qu'elle accélère légèrement. Le geste me touche mais je ne veux pas y accorder trop d'importance non plus. Cela serait trop facile à moins que ça ne soit trop difficile. Mon esprit est assez embrouillé maintenant.

Quand nous arrivons, elle se gare proche de l'entrée, sort rapidement en saisissant mon sac et le sien avant de m'ouvrir la porte. Ses mains sont à quelques centimètres de moi, veillant à ce que je sorte sans difficulté et prêtes à me rattraper s'il faut. La préoccupation me touche. Elle se dirige immédiatement vers l'entrée et en quelques minutes, je suis prise en charge.

- Voyons voir cela, décrète l'infirmière en soulevant ma serviette.  
Elle nettoie la plaie doucement, délicatement. Quinn tourne autour de nous, surveillant chacun des gestes précis et connaisseurs. Après avoir désinfecté et examiné soigneusement la plaie pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien dedans, l'infirmière colle les bords ensemble, affirmant qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de points.

Elle nettoie encore un couple de fois avant de me permettre de rentrer non sans me dispenser des conseils de sécurité que je vois Quinn presque noter pour ne pas les oublier. Je n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'elle me dit, trop perdue dans la contemplation de ma blonde à moi. Je la vois sous un éclairage différent maintenant et je me rends compte que même si elle n'a pas encore présenté d'excuse ou parler avec moi, je lui ai déjà pardonné.

Le retour se fait presque en silence, Quinn insiste pour m'ouvrir la porte et m'aider à attacher ma ceinture encore une fois. Puis, elle conduit de retour à la maison, calmement, sans chercher à m'interroger. Dans ma tête, les pensées vont bon train et je me demande vraiment ce que je peux faire.

L'arrivée est similaire, Quinn répète les mêmes gestes en me couvant du regard, vérifiant que je ne tombe pas alors que j'ai maintenant une main libre. Son comportement est mignon et carrément sur-protecteur. C'est Quinn simplement. Elle me sourit timidement lorsque nos regards se croisent et je la remercie avec un des miens.

- Merci, Quinn. Je peux peut-être t'aider avec tes devoirs ? Je sais que ... commencé-je en espérant rembourser ma dette mais elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.  
- C'est gentil, m'interrompt-elle, mais je pense que je peux m'en sortir. Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer et regarder ton film comme tu le voulais.  
Le rappel de notre conversation me revient mais avant que je ne puisse m'excuser, elle s'éclipse et je l'entends monter les escaliers puis la porte de ma chambre qui se referme.

Je reste assez silencieuse pendant le diner, prétextant que ma main me fait mal alors qu'il n'en est rien. Santana a compris mon mensonge mais elle ne dit pas un mot et se contente de hocher de la tête. Quinn observe chaque mouvement que je fais, hésitante à m'aider. Elle participe plus que moi à la conversation autour de nous malgré tout.

Je suis dispensée de vaisselle depuis qu'il semble que je ne doive pas mouiller le pansement dans les premières vingt-quatre heures, enfin selon Quinn. La douche n'en est pas facilitée mais quand Quinn me propose d'utiliser un sac plastique pour isoler ma main, je ne peux m'empêcher de saluer son génie. Elle rougit mais avoue que c'est ce que l'infirmière a conseillé.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes dans mon lit et je ne peux pas dormir. Comment pourrai-je quand elle est là si proche de moi ? Je sais que je ne dormirai pas beaucoup cette nuit parce que je suis habituellement une personne qui se tourne et retourne et là, avec ma main qui me fait mal dès qu'elle heurte les draps, c'est comme une torture constante. Une idée germe dans mon esprit, si seulement.

- Quinn ? soufflé-je doucement pour voir si elle est toujours réveillée.  
- Mmm ? ronronne-t-elle à moitié, quoi ?  
- Est-ce queuh ... on peut ... euh ...  
Je bute sur mes mots et rougis parce que je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Ce n'est pas juste.  
- Non rien laisse tomber, capitulé-je quand il est clair que je pourrai pas faire ça.  
Je sens le matelas se pencher et elle qui se rapproche.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il te faut un anti-douleur ? Tu n'as plus d'eau peut-être ? Je vais aller t'en chercher.  
Son inquiétude me touche et je l'attrape avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever pour prendre un verre d'eau dont je n'ai pas besoin. Tirant sur la main que j'ai réussi à saisir, j'avoue malgré tout.

- Peux-tu m'empêcher de bouger ? S'il te plait ? demandé-je si doucement que j'ai peur qu'elle ne l'entende pas.  
Mais elle se recouche et m'entoure de ses bras. Son étreinte n'est pas serrée mais je me sens suffisamment contenue pour savoir que je ne roulerai pas dans le lit cette nuit. Je repose ma main entre nous, veillant à ce qu'elle ne touche rien et profite de sa présence si proche de moi pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps.

- Bonne nuit, Rach, murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille quelques secondes avant que je ne ferme les yeux, contenue et enfin complète

**So bad news avant de terminer. Get It right et Sex Friends seront mes dernières histoires ici (je terminerai celle de buffy aussi). Désolée pour la décision qui touche tout le monde et qui me fera surement perdre des supers lecteurs mais j'avoue ne pas apprécier découvrir qu'une de mes histoires traduites ait été dénoncée et effacée du site. S'il y a des gens assez bêtes que pour faire ça alors désolée mais je ne veux pas voir mon travail être jeté à la poubelle. ça fait trop mal. **


	9. Rachel : Confusion et décision

**Oui, oui je sais, je prends trop de temps. Je vais essayer de recommencer à poster de manière plus régulière pour chaque histoire.  
**

Rachel POV  
J'ouvre les yeux doucement, les refermant presque aussitôt pour profiter de la chaleur qui m'entoure. Ma main me lance un peu mais rien de vraiment douloureux. Les bras de Quinn sont toujours autour de moi mais je me suis retournée à un moment dans mon rêve. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur ses mains qui se sont rejointes sur mon ventre et soupire.

Très délicatement, je me remets dans ma position de départ pour pouvoir l'observer. Je prie tout le long de ne pas la réveiller mais heureusement, le seul mouvement de sa part consiste à resserrer son emprise autour de moi. Mon coeur saute à ce geste si tendre, si protecteur. C'est ma Quinn. Celle qui me protégerait contre tout, même elle-même si elle le pouvait.

Les souvenirs viennent briser ma petite bulle de confort. Je me souviens de la dernière fois. Cette position précisément. Peau contre peau, le confort et la chaleur qui s'en dégageaient. La joie, le bonheur que je ressentais après la plus belle nuit de ma vie à ses côtés. La sensation d'être complète, enfin heureuse pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps. Comme si par ses caresses, elle avait comblé une à une chacune des cicatrices qui parsèment mon corps.

Elle m'avait réparée, raccommodée juste en m'aimant. Sa langue, ses mains, sa peau contre la mienne avaient été le baume qui a guéri mon coeur. Elle avait été là sous mon corps, toujours nue et encore plus belle à la lumière de ce petit matin. J'avais rampé doucement jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres, la tirant peu à peu vers la conscience. Augmentant la cadence et la pression de mes baisers quand elle avait commencé à répondre.

Ses premiers mots ont été juste parfaits, murmurés contre mes lèvres de cette voix rauque qu'elle a le matin. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, elle semblait si sexy, si parfaite. Tout comme elle l'est encore maintenant. Je soupire à la fois parce que la suite est moins amusante et parce que les mots font toujours aussi mal. Elle m'a brisé le coeur ce matin-là. Elle peut recommencer encore.

Subitement, je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'être là quand elle se réveillera. Pas encore une fois. Parce que je ne veux pas que cela recommence à nouveau. Je me dégage, sans la réveiller et quitte la chambre non sans enfiler un peignoir qui trainait là. La maison est calme jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la cuisine. Déjà occupés, mes pères préparent le petit déjeuner. Une gigantesque tasse de café m'attend. Sans un mot, je m'en saisis avec reconnaissance, buvant une longue gorgée avant d'être capable d'aller serrer mes pères dans un câlin monstrueux.

Pensive, je fixe mon café. Seule Quinn arrive à le faire exactement comme je l'aime, les autres mettent souvent trop ou pas assez à moins que quelque chose ne manque. Elle m'a dit une fois en riant qu'il y avait un ingrédient secret à l'intérieur. Le contraire me surprendrait. Je souris dans le vide.

— A quoi tu penses, Citrouille ?  
La voix me tire de mes pensées et je lève les yeux pour les voir tous les deux me fixant avec une expression inquiète.

— Juste que j'aime le café le matin, avoué-je à demi.  
Et que Quinn est vraiment parfaite pour moi, pensé-je sans le dire à voix haute. Je serre les dents, pas ravie de ce fait quand on sait à quel point, elle peut me détruire aussi. Avant qu'ils ne puissent m'interroger plus, Santana débarque téléphone en main. Elle envoie le message qu'elle était occupée à taper et me sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Elle se sert une tasse à son tour tandis que j'essaye de déterminer ce qui peut la rendre aussi heureuse. Un nom me vient immédiatement à l'esprit : Brittany. Une seconde, j'envie Santana d'avoir encore la relation que j'avais avec Quinn. J'ai sans doute passé suffisamment de temps à attendre. Il est temps de rouvrir mon coeur, pensé-je. J'ai besoin de connaitre ce bonheur à nouveau.

Quinn POV

Le lit est vide quand j'ouvre les yeux. La fraicheur de l'air m'enveloppe immédiatement et je regrette de ne plus avoir Rachel et sa chaleur contre moi. Je m'étends, étirant doucement mes muscles un peu endoloris. Je regrette presque de ressentir tant de bonheur. Je ne devrai pas me sentir si bien. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Rachel mérite mille fois mieux que moi.

Le soleil brille dehors, assez que pour me faire sourire. Une belle journée s'annonce et je ne vais pas passer à côté ! J'hésite entre me lever tout de suite ou patienter encore cinq minutes mais la curiosité de savoir où se trouve Rachel l'emporte. J'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'elle va bien, de vérifier que sa blessure se guérit correctement. Sans me précipiter pour autant, je prends le temps de me doucher et de m'habiller avant de descendre. C'est juste histoire de gagner du temps avant que Sam ne passe me prendre.

Santana me sourit dans le couloir tout en remontant vers sa chambre. Elle doit déjà avoir eu son café parce que son sourire me semble authentique. Un mauvais pressentiment tente d'alerter mon cerveau, comme un indicateur de voiture qui sonnerait en continu. Santana n'est jamais heureuse à ce point le matin à moins que Brittany ne soit dans les parages ou qu'il va se passer un drame qui sert ses plans. Elle doit avoir fait ou préparé quelque chose.

L'odeur du café, du bacon et du pain chaud monte dans l'escalier, chassant mon inquiétude. Les voix de plusieurs personnes me parviennent, chantant doucement. Sans doute, ais-je mis plus de temps à me réveiller que je ne veux bien me l'avouer. Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent.

J'arrive dans la cuisine pile pour voir Rachel morte de rire dans les bras de Leroy. Mon coeur se serre un peu à la voir si heureuse. Il rate un battement quand ses yeux se posent sur moi et qu'elle me sourit. Je lui souris en retour, incapable de me retenir. Je salue tout le monde et m'installe au comptoir pour les regarder vivre. C'est si beau à observer une famille unie. Il ne passe pas une seconde sans que l'un ne fasse une remarque ou rie de bonheur. Cela respire la joie et le bonheur, quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûre de connaitre un jour dans ma propre famille.

Mes pensées tristes sont interrompues par deux bras qui encerclent ma taille et me serrent brièvement avant de me relâcher. Je sursaute en réponse mais Santana ne dit rien et se contente juste d'une grimace quand je l'interroge du regard. Elle s'intègre facilement dans le trio toujours occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner et se joint avec aisance aux discussions. Ils essayent bien de me faire participer mais je suis toujours en admiration que je ne peux pas trouver quoi dire.

Le déjeuner se passe rapidement, moins tendu que mon premier matin ici. Je suis heureuse lorsque Rachel confie avoir passer une bonne nuit et ne rien sentir à sa main. Il reste à passer à travers cette journée à l'école, une fois encore. Je vais me lever pour partir et mettre mes chaussures mais Hiram m'arrête.

— Les filles, commence-t-il, vous serez toutes seules ici, ce soir. J'espère que ça ira pour manger et le reste ?  
Leroy hoche la tête en accord et tend à Rachel un billet en lui disant que c'est pour commander ce que nous voulons. Avant que Rachel ne puisse s'en saisir, je prends la chance qui m'est offerte.

— En fait, si ça ne dérange pas Rachel et Santana, j'aimerai cuisiner ce soir.  
Les yeux de Rachel brillent à ma suggestion et je me félicite pour cela. Voir cette étincelle m'avait manqué plus que je ne pourrai l'admettre.

— Je ne suis pas là, ce soir, ajoute Santana en me regardant avec des yeux suspects, je vais chez Brittany.  
Voilà qui explique un peu mieux son air ravi ce matin. Il ne restera donc que Rachel et moi. Ma gorge se serre tandis que je regarde de son côté, priant pour ne pas y voir de la désapprobation maintenant que nous n'avons pas Santana pour faire tampon entre nous. Peut-être que je pourrai inviter Sam et Mercedes ?

— Je peux inviter Sam et Mercedes ou Kurt, lui proposé-je tandis qu'elle réfléchit à la question.  
Ses sourcils se froncent et elle ne semble pas ravie par la suggestion que je viens de faire. Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sort. Le silence devient trop pesant, si lourd par rapport à la légèreté de tout à l'heure.

— Et bien, Quinn, ceci est pour toi alors, nous coupe Leroy en me tendant le billet, peu importe ce que vous décidez.  
Je le remercie brièvement et m'excuse avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, sac en main, je redescends en rebondissant légèrement toute à ma joie de la soirée qui m'attend. J'ai envie d'essayer une nouvelle recette depuis si longtemps.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée pour vérifier si Sam est déjà là mais la rue est vide. Quelqu'un tousse derrière moi, attirant mon attention. Je me tourne pour lui faire face. Rachel semble hésitante et ses yeux sont fixés sur le sol.

— Je voulais juste te dire que j'adorerai goûter ta cuisine à nouveau donc si ce n'est pas trop tard, j'aimerai accepter l'invitation de ce soir.  
Elle parle vite, de ce ton rapide et déterminé qu'elle utilise quand elle veut quelque chose. Je lui souris en retour mais elle ne me regarde pas. L'action fait un peu mal mais, je me retrouve à répondre d'accord avant que le klaxon de Sam n'interrompe notre petit tête à tête.

Sans rajouter autre chose, je sors de la maison, toujours un peu déconcertée par son comportement. Ne peut-elle pas être clair une fois pour toute ?

Rachel POV  
Je regarde Quinn s'éloigner vers la voiture qui l'attend. Mes poings se serrent d'eux-même en boules. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas passer cette porte et juste l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment, ni comment je peux continuer à l'aimer quand elle ne fait que me faire mal. Une envie subite de me rouler en boule dans un coin me prend mais je sais que je ne peux pas.

Il y a tant de non-dits. Cette impression tenace qu'elle s'éloigne chaque jour de moi, qu'elle a effectivement tourné la page de notre relation. Et puis les souvenirs : Les bons, ces deux semaines loin de tout avec le Glee Club et les mauvais aussi. Et puis, il y a cette nuit-là et le matin qui a suivi.

Est-ce que tout aurait changé si sa mère n'était pas rentrée si tôt ? Je suis persuadée que oui. Elle était si douce et la seconde d'après, si froide. Ce n'était pas ma Quinn, c'était la Cheerleader sans coeur, le personnage qu'elle a mis tant de temps et d'énergie à construire. Celui derrière lequel, elle se cache. La seule partie de Quinn qui m'échappe.

Mon sourire n'est même pas authentique lorsque Santana me rejoint pour partir. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas la faire aller plus vite et juste arriver à l'école déjà. Cet empressement n'a rien avoir avec le fait que Quinn s'y trouve déjà avec Sam. Je peux contrôler ma jalousie quand même.

— Rach, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ce matin ? D'abord tu es joyeuse et tout et puis tu agis de nouveau toute bizarre. Tu n'as même pas chanté une seule chanson depuis que nous sommes parties, constate Santana avec inquiétude à côté de moi.

Si je savais seulement. J'en veux toujours à Quinn et je refuse d'être en sa présence la plupart du temps. Mais ces derniers jours, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vraiment la laisser aller non plus. J'ai rompu avec elle mais il n'y a pas encore de bouton pour arrêter d'aimer. Ce serait si facile de pouvoir retourner et commencer quelque chose de nouveau.

— Je vais bien, répondis-je par réflexe.  
Parce que Santana est un vrai limier pour ce genre de choses. Quand elle sent que ça ne va pas, elle va traquer jusqu'à connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'implique pour le moment.

— Non, je vais bien, appuyé-je avant qu'elle ne puisse protester vraiment, j'ai juste besoin de comprendre certaines choses.  
Elle n'insiste pas et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Elle m'escorte même avec Brittany jusqu'à mon casier.

Mécaniquement tandis que j'écoute leur conversation banale et si habituelle, on pourrait d'ailleurs croire que je n'en peux plus d'elles et de leur relation mais c'est tout le contraire, je les envie tellement. Elles ont ce que je n'ai plus. Je jette un regard vers son côté, elle est là. Rayonnante comme toujours, si magnifique alors qu'elle est habillée simplement. Elle rit avec Sam et pose sa main sur son bras pour se retenir.

Une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline me traverse et mes doigts blanchissent autour de la porte de mon casier. Je me détourne, résolue à disparaitre rapidement parce que je ne veux surtout pas voir ça. Je vais pour mes livres mais un petit mot accroché sous une de mes photos accroche mon regard.

Curieuse, je l'attrape et le cache dans un de mes livres. Je dépose mon sac et me précipite vers ma première classe, Britt et Satan derrière moi. Elles s'asseyent sur les chaises à côté et commencent une conversation chuchotée que je suis sûre de ne pas vouloir connaitre. Surtout que Santana a CE regard. Je frissonne involontairement face aux images qui me viennent. Certainement pas quelque chose que je veux revoir de si tôt.

Discrètement, j'ouvre le message, le dépliant avec patience presque reconnaissance. C'est de Quinn, c'est certain ! Mon coeur s'accélère tandis que je fais durer le suspense. Seuls quelques mots sont écrits, tapés à l'ordinateur et imprimés. Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas voir sa belle écriture mais quand je remarque que ce n'est pas signé, je comprends que c'est sa manière de ne pas se dévoiler trop vite.

Je suis perdu, vois-tu,  
je suis noyé,  
inondé d'amour;  
je ne sais plus si je vis,  
si je mange,  
si je respire,  
si je parle;  
je sais que je t'aime.

- Alfred de Musset -

Je respire à peine. Parce que même si ce ne sont pas ses mots, il y a tant de résonance avec mon propre dilemme. Cela ne peut venir que de Quinn. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir mais une chose est sûre, je ne vais rien dire au sujet de la fleur et du poème. Elle a provoqué notre rupture. Si elle veut que cela change, Quinn va devoir faire des efforts à visage découvert. Je ne tomberai pas pour Quinn Fabray sans qu'elle ne se batte pour moi.

La pensée est forte dans ma tête alors que mon coeur m'apprend que j'ai déjà perdu ce combat. Parce que c'est Quinn, parce que c'est moi.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Un petit mot ? **

**Pour rassurer provisoirement, je vais continuer à utiliser mon compte mais je posterai sans doute moins d'histoires et uniquement des versions "allégées" afin de correspondre aux attentes du site. Désolée pour vous mais au moins, elles resteront en ligne et quand c'est possible, je proposerai une alternative sur un autre site (je teste pour le moment). C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour contenter tout le monde.  
**


	10. The date

**Oui, je suis en retard. Ce fut une semaine compliquée dirons-nous.  
**

**Bref, petit rappel de l'histoire :**  
**Rachel pense que Quinn dépose des cadeaux dans son casier et cherche à la reconquérir tout doucement. Pour la soirée qui nous occupe, les deux sont en tête à tête puisque les pères de Rachel et Santana ont quitté la maison pour la nuit.**

**Je n'en dis pas plus et bonne lecture.  
**

Quinn POV

Déposant les quartiers de tomate avec ma salade, je pense au comportement bizarre de Rachel aujourd'hui. Je me souviens du sourire qui ornait son visage chaque fois que nous nous sommes croisées dans les couloirs ou en classe. J'ai senti son regard me détailler de nombreuses fois mais je ne pouvais pas me tourner assez vite pour la prendre sur le fait. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait un mouvement de ma part.

Et puis, il y a eu Santana qui est venue m'annoncer qu'elle nous reconduisait toutes les deux à la maison avant d'aller chez Britt. J'ai décliné bien entendu. Je n'allais pas planter Sam comme ça. Surtout quand Mercedes avait un rendez-vous chez le dentiste et qu'il se trouvait être seul pendant une heure, je n'aurai pas été une bonne amie après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi ces derniers jours si je l'avais abandonné.

Santana grimaça à ma réponse et je sus que j'aurai une nouvelle visite plus tard. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je ne fus pas celle qui reçut cette fameuse visite. En effet, Rachel, sans doute mise au courant de mon refus par Santana, avait été voir Sam et lui avait gentiment demandé si elle pouvait profiter du trajet de retour que lui m'offrait. Le pauvre garçon avait dit oui bien entendu. Et quand il nous déposa, il ne resta qu'à contre cœur. Il faut dire que Rachel le fusillait du regard de manière fréquente, sans doute dès qu'elle pensait que je ne le remarquai pas.

Après vingt minutes de petite conversation à voix basse entre Sam et moi, Rachel disparut dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, visiblement énervée. Je n'avais pas compris. Sam avait souri lui et quand je l'avais interrogé, il murmura un simple mais obscur : Rachel protège ce qui est à elle. Il partit peu de temps après sans m'expliquer davantage. Je me doutais qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Mercedes et j'en fus contente pour lui.

Par la suite, j'étais montée et avais trouvée Rachel étendue sur notr... son lit. Elle lisait mais son visage et l'expression qu'il portait me fit peur. Elle semblait si vide, si détachée de tout. Couchée, plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne fit même pas attention à moi quand je ramassai de quoi me changer pour une soirée décontractée. Mais le plus frustrant ou le plus intimidant, fut sans aucun doute le fait qu'elle ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Pas le plus petit bruit. Tellement contraire à son caractère, non qu'elle soit particulièrement bruyante mais je pensais qu'elle serait au moins occupée à chanter ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sortis de la chambre aussi vite que j'étais rentrée, le corps légèrement tremblant pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Et maintenant, plusieurs minutes plus tard, je n'entends toujours rien. Haussant les épaules, je me décide à en parler à Santana quand elle reviendra demain matin. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était urgent ou que nous avions un rendez-vous ce soir. La pensée me fait rire mais à la même seconde, une main se referme sur mon coeur. Au fond de moi, j'aurai aimé que cela soit un vrai rendez-vous.

Rachel POV

Elle sort de la chambre sans un mot, une question ou même une marque d'intérêt. Je me demande si c'est sa manière de préserver une sorte de secret, de créer une surprise pour ce soir. J'ai envie d'être surprise ce soir. Me rasseyant, je contemple le carnet que j'ai caché précipitamment en entendant Quinn monter. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe sur mes pensées les plus profondes et sache tout.

Parce que oui, j'attends, mais je ne souhaite pas qu'elle le découvre. Je veux qu'elle me revienne parce qu'elle en a envie, parce qu'elle serait prête à me supplier pour une deuxième chance. Bon, ça et j'avoue que les poèmes et les fleurs dans mon casier ont commencé à m'attendrir un petit peu. J'aime ce côté Roméo anonyme. J'aime le mystère qu'elle entretient autour de ces petites attentions. Cela renforce la magie. Et de cela, on en aura besoin pour survivre à LA discussion.

J'ai presque envie d'aller la confronter là maintenant, de découvrir ce qu'elle prépare pour le diner et pour notre soirée. C'est un rendez-vous que je ne manquerai pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il faut que je fasse un petit effort vestimentaire peut-être. Après tout Quinn est venue chercher de quoi se changer. Je me fige. Oh Mon Dieu et si elle avait prévu une soirée habillée ? Je baisse les yeux sur le pull et la jupe simple que j'ai portés à l'école. Maquillage et habits doivent être parfaits, décidé-je en moi-même. J'ai même le temps de prendre une douche.

Quinn POV

- Résidence Berry ? répondis-je automatiquement après la troisième sonnerie.

- Quinnie, je suis contente de t'entendre ma chérie, s'exclame ma mère comme si c'était un exploit que je sois sur le téléphone.

Elle semble joyeuse, un peu trop à mon goût. Soit elle a rencontré un homme, soit elle me cache quelque chose. Je penche pour la seconde proposition lorsque d'une voix qui se rapproche du murmure, elle tente d'adopter un ton complice pour me demander :

- Comment ça se passe avec Rachel ?

La question me prend un peu par surprise. Elle doit avoir des soupçons sur notre histoire compliquée, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Je reste quelques secondes les yeux dans le vague avant d'enchainer automatiquement.

- Oh toute la famille va bien, je devrais emménager dans une nouvelle chambre demain donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne coucherai plus avec Rachel.

Elle rit. Elle rit comme si j'avais fait une blague vraiment drôle. Cette conversation commence à prendre une tournure que je n'apprécie pas. Heureusement, après m'avoir fait promettre de la rappeler rapidement, elle raccroche prétextant un diner qui l'attend. Certainement un nouvel homme dans sa vie.

Secouant la tête, je dépose le combiné sur sa base et me retourne. Rachel se trouve là, me regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts, surprise. J'hésite à l'interpeller pour lui demander ce qui se passe mais avant que je ne puisse, elle fait demi-tour et remonte quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur sauf que je ne sais pas laquelle. Je termine de cuisiner, essayant de ne pas garder en tête l'expression vide de mon amie quand elle est remontée.

Rachel POV

- S...San... pleurniché-je dans mon téléphone quand elle décrocha.

- Okay dis-moi juste le nom de qui il faut que je tue que je puisse retourner à m'occuper de Brittany. Tu sais ma Brittany, une belle blonde, une tête de plus que toi, sexy, Cheerleader, nue en-dessous de moi et avec qui je suis censée passer une soirée en amoureuses ?

- Q...Qui...Quinn, articulé-je avec difficulté.

- J'arrive pour la tuer, dégrise Santana immédiatement.

Sa voix est froide, vide de toute émotion comme si elle s'attendait à un appel de ma part. Je sais qu'elle va se précipiter ici et sauter à la gorge de Quinn. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire aussi tentant cela soit-il. Je dois commencer à régler moi-même mes soucis. Je veux cesser de compter sur Santana pour ça.

- Non, San, attends, parviens-je à hurler avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

- Quoi ? Y a Hudson aussi ? Parce que sinon, c'est sur mon chemin, demande-t-elle sans doute déjà occupée à imaginer des moyens de torturer Finn, un mot de toi et il a une petite visite de ma part.

- Non, reste avec Britt, essayé-je de la dissuader, c'était une erreur de t'appeler. On en parlera demain matin.

Sans autre explication, je coupe la communication. Huit secondes plus tard, j'ai peut-être compté, oui, un sms rageur arrive avec la musique de Santana :

Tu as intérêt à

Je reconnais bien là l'intervention de Britt qui a dû distraire Santana ou plutôt la reconcentrer sur des choses plus terre à terre. Je sais qu'elles auront une bonne soirée. J'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir une première fois mais Quinn n'ouvre pas. Je finis par descendre tandis que la personne à la porte s'impatiente et resonne. Cela m'énerve que les gens ne soient pas capable de simplement patienter. J'ouvre la porte et reste une seconde sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

- Rachel, me salue-t-on.

Aucune réponse ne sort de ma bouche, c'est limite si elle n'est pas grande ouverte béante par la surprise. Je m'en veux presque de m'être trompée autant. C'est si inattendu. Je fixe la main tendue devant moi, ne sachant pas si je dois la prendre ou récupérer les fleurs d'abord.

- Tu es prête pour notre rendez-vous ?

**Court, trop court, je sais**.** A la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Kiss me Slowly

**Pas grand chose à dire pour une fois. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et je pense que certains d'entre vous seront ravis de voir leurs hypothèses être confirmées ou pas.  
**

**Kiss me Slowly**

Quinn POV  
J'entends une conversation à l'entrée malgré les grésillements de la poêle que je tiens. Je pense reconnaitre la voix de Rachel et une autre que j'identifie sans trop de peine. Et puis, il y a les rires. Si reconnaissables malheureusement. Sans attendre plus longtemps, toute envie de préparer un diner pour Rach et moi envolée, j'éteins les plaques et me dirige vers le bruit.

Mon esprit sait déjà ce qui m'attend mais mon côté rationnel a besoin de le voir pour le croire. Je m'arrête une seconde, prise par surprise par la scène devant moi. Cela me fend presque le cœur mais la douleur est déjà tellement présente que cela ne me fait même plus d'effet. C'est comme voir ses pires craintes prendre vie sous nos yeux. Je résiste à la tentation de me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêve ou ne cauchemarde pas.

Mais l'étincelle dans les yeux de Rachel m'apprend que ceci n'est pas une production de mon imagination. C'est réellement occupé à se dérouler sur le pas de la porte. Elles ne m'ont pas encore aperçue et j'hésite à faire demi-tour rapidement. Mais mon ange-gardien doit penser que je n'ai pas assez souffert à moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement en vacances, on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir de toute manière. Dans ma tentative de retrait, je fais grincer le parquet.

Tous les regards tombent sur moi, me clouant dans ma retraite ratée. L'expression surprise d'Ellen m'apprend qu'elle ne pensait pas me trouver ici. Rachel, toujours dans les bras de son amie, m'observe par-dessus son épaule avant de se détourner à nouveau. Elles ont une conversation silencieuse, échangeant juste des regards qui en disent long.

C'est finalement Rachel qui rompt le silence en se dégageant de l'étreinte.  
—Quinn, je ne te trouvais plus, déclare-t-elle comme si tout était normal, tu te souviens d'Ellen, non ?  
Une montagne de souvenirs et de réponses m'assaillent en même temps. De sarcastique à choquante, aucune ne peut sortir de ma bouche sans blesser Rachel et je me refuse à faire ça à notre relation si fragile.

—Oui, je me souviens bien, déclaré-je d'un ton neutre ne faisant qu'un petit mouvement de tête pour la saluer.  
Ellen ne s'embarrasse pas pour si peu et contourne Rachel afin de me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis tendue dans un premier temps mais me détends sous le regard désapprobateur de Rachel. Dans ma tête, je me rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse parce que Rachel ne veut rien de moi et surtout parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient sortir en ville ce soir. Ce soir, Rachel et moi partagerons un petit moment. C'est juste une question de minutes.

Ma certitude est un peu ébranlée lorsque je remarque enfin les vêtements de mon amie. Elle s'est changée et est vraiment superbe. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise d'ailleurs. J'ai peur qu'elle se soit imaginée une soirée romantique entre nous ou pire qu'elle attendait effectivement la venue d'Ellen. Je ne sais pas comment qualifier notre relation mais à cette seconde, je n'ai plus que l'envie de supplier Rachel de ne pas partir avec Ellen. C'est comme si je mettais Rachel face à un choix : Rester avec moi et me donner implicitement une chance de la courtiser ou partir avec Ellen ce soir et nous ôter toute chance d'être en couple à nouveau.

—Je suis désolée, Quinn, commence Rachel quand Ellen se recule et me lâche, je ne savais pas qu'Ellen venait en ville. Elle ne reste que quelques jours tu vois donc elle est venue m'inviter à sortir mais je sais que tu as fait tout pour notre diner et j'ai refusé de l'accompagner. Je te le dois bien après tout le travail que tu as fait pour ce soir et …  
L'entendre répéter excuse après excuse est un crève-cœur. Je me sens prête à signer mon arrêt de mort là maintenant et c'est sans doute ce que je fais lorsque je la coupe :

—Tu n'as pas à rester, je peux congeler ce qui est fait ou te le laisser au frigo pour demain. Je pense que c'est important que tu ailles prendre du bon temps avec Ellen, mentis-je, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
Son visage s'illumine immédiatement à mes mots. Elle veut vraiment partir et aller avec Ellen. Je sais déjà que je ne peux pas la supplier de rester, c'est juste impossible. Je ne supporterai pas de les voir ensemble en face de moi. Ce serait comme un rappel constant de ce que je n'ai plus et de ce que j'ai piétiné si facilement.

La conversation continue autour de moi tandis que Rachel s'apprête pour partir. Elle me jette un dernier regard anxieux et je cherche à la rassurer d'un hochement de tête. Je ne sais pas si ça marche ou si elle a vraiment envie de sortir d'ici mais deux minutes plus tard, je les observe marcher dans la rue. Le clair de lune se reflète sur les cheveux blonds d'Ellen. Elles sont proches l'une de l'autre et j'ai même l'impression d'entendre le son d'un rire traverser la fenêtre jusqu'à moi.

La pensée d'avoir fait une erreur me poursuit. Je les vois s'éloigner dans la lumière de la rue. Il est trop tard de toute manière pour courir là-bas et prétendre que rien n'est arrivé, que Rachel est toujours mienne et qu'elle m'aime encore. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une seconde pour se décider et m'échapper. Tristement, je retourne dans la cuisine et observe le travail déjà réalisé. C'est difficile de se dire que c'est fini.

Santana dirait que j'ai trop attendu. J'aurai dû lui dire ce soir que je comptais la reconquérir doucement à coup de fleurs et de poèmes venus du cœur. Ce soir change la donne. Rachel a quelqu'un adaptée pour elle. Une personne qu'elle a déjà aimée et elle est partie avec elle raviver les flammes de cet amour.

Tristement, je termine l'emballage de l'assiette de Rachel. Elle pourra toujours le manger à la cantine demain. Je la place dans le frigo et y ajoute un petit mot expliquant que ce sont les restes pour Rachel. Je m'empare de ma propre assiette et m'assois devant le feu. Je l'ai lancé une heure ou deux avant ce qui fait que la pièce irradie de sa douce chaleur mais ce que je préfère c'est entendre les bûches craquer sous la pression. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, préférant celle sauvage du feu.

Dans le silence de la maison, je mange avec mes regrets et mon amertume. Je n'irai pas contre le destin si son message est qu'elle n'est pas pour moi. Mais je l'aimerai de loin et personne ne pourra m'empêcher de faire ça. Une fois terminée, je pose mon assiette sur la table, fixant mes yeux dans le feu. L'ambiance est paisible et m'invite à dormir. Je remonte la douce couverture que j'avais préparée, cherchant son odeur sur le tissu. Je serre mes bras autour de moi pour combler le vide que je ressens en ce moment. Enveloppée à l'intérieur, je peux fermer les yeux et prétendre qu'elle est avec moi. La nuit me rattrape et me soulage en m'envoyant dans un songe à moitié éveillé.

Je suis toujours couchée seule lorsque je reprends conscience. Les yeux toujours bien fermés, je sens son fantôme s'approcher et étudier mon corps. Une main se pose sur ma joue et la caresse tendrement. Je retiens ma respiration. Des lèvres effleurent les miennes et l'espace d'une seconde, je crois qu'elle est là. Elle m'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Mais dès que j'ouvre les yeux, l'illusion se dissipe et j'entends le bruit d'une clé racler la serrure.

Des voix chuchotent de l'autre côté de la porte et le ton baisse encore lorsqu'elles entrent dans la maison. Rachel et Ellen. Je n'ai aucun mal à les identifier. Fermant les yeux, je fais semblant de dormir pour le cas où elles viendraient vérifier. Elles passent devant le salon et je crois reconnaitre mon nom dans leur conversation mais bloquée par le dos du canapé, je ne comprends pas tout. Elles rient. Le son de leurs pas décroit tandis qu'elles montent à l'étage.

Je ne peux résister à l'envie de les suivre au pied de l'escalier. Cachée dans un coin, j'ai la vue parfaite sur l'entrée de la chambre de Rachel. Ellen la maintient adossée au mur, yeux dans les yeux. La position ne laisse aucun doute sur le déroulement de leur soirée. Comme je souhaiterai être à la place d'Ellen. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose. J'aimerais être là-haut et plonger mon regard au fond du sien. Je la supplierai de ne pas me laisser, d'être ensemble dans cette chambre.

Bien entendu, elle m'accorderait l'entrée avec un petit sourire. Je ne la laisserais pas m'échapper pour autant, continuant à la garder contre ce mur. Je la déshabillerais du regard avant d'approcher nos corps un peu plus près. Je voudrais pouvoir goûter sa peau, la sentir bouger contre la mienne. Aller même jusqu'à synchroniser nos battements de cœur et puis je pencherais la tête doucement et très tendrement pour un baiser. Je détourne le regard au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Sans faire connaitre ma présence, je me recule et retourne sur le canapé. Je ferme les yeux en même temps que mon cœur. Je sais reconnaitre quand je n'ai plus une chance. C'est Santana qui me réveille avec un drôle de regard sur son visage. Cela me convint qu'elle ne sait rien parce que sinon, elle ne se demanderait pas pourquoi je suis sur le canapé. Dans la cuisine, j'entends Leroy et Hiram parler mêlé avec des bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent. La vie ne s'est pas arrêtée dans cette maison. Découvrant un pauvre sourire, je dois faire peur à voir l'expression de Santana. Ma tête donne l'impression d'héberger ma propre fête personnelle et j'ai le nez qui coule. Je me sens malade.

Leroy m'examine d'un œil suspicieux et déclare que j'ai dû attraper la grippe ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'obtiens le droit de rester à la maison pour me reposer et ne surtout pas contaminer les autres. Mais mon apparence déplorable n'est bientôt plus le sujet à la mode, Ellen descend les escaliers rayonnante et je la comprends bien. Triste, je m'assois sans un mot à la table du petit déjeuner pendant que Santana additionne deux et deux. Elle comprend que je n'ai pas dormi sur le canapé pour mon plaisir mais parce qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans le lit de Rachel. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule en passant à côté de moi pour me faire savoir qu'elle est là.

Je pourrais dire que j'ai le cœur brisé mais je ne veux pas. Je me rappelle minute après minute que Rach ne voulait plus de moi. J'avais réussi à la pousser si loin que Rachel ne croyait même plus à un avenir possible entre nous. Elle avait changé son fusil d'épaule et s'était donné une nouvelle chance de trouver l'amour. J'étais restée sur le bord de la route et maintenant j'avais à observer les conséquences de mes actes.

Rebondissant comme jamais, Rachel profite de ce moment pour arriver et choir sur sa chaise avec un soupir plus que théâtral. Un sourire énorme lui mange tout le visage et il n'est pas difficile de deviner qui en est la cause. Même plus difficile encore lorsqu'elles s'embrassent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et il n'y en a sans doute pas dans leur bulle. Je reporte mes yeux sur mon assiette, ne supportant plus de voir cela se jouer devant moi.

Personne ne m'adresse la parole et je leur suis reconnaissante pour cela. Aujourd'hui sera dédiée à l'aménagement de ma nouvelle chambre parce qu'il n'est pas question que je retourne dans celle de Rachel. Cela serait trop difficile de dormir dans le même lit et de se réveiller avec elle en sachant que je ne pourrai plus jamais prétendre à quelque chose de plus. J'ai besoin de me couper d'elle et d'apprendre à guérir, à me reconstruire. Santana ne semble pas d'accord avec le comportement de Rachel et son expression le montre clairement. J'espère que cela veut dire que je me suis trouvée une nouvelle alliée parce que j'en aurai bien besoin.

Dès que je le peux, je fuis. Prétextant un mal de crâne qui s'intensifie, je m'éclipse pour m'atteler à ma tâche, je sais que je ne trompe sans doute pas grand monde à l'exception sans doute de Rachel et Ellen qui ne notent même pas mon départ, trop occupées à se nourrir l'une l'autre de fruits. C'en est presque dégoulinant de romantisme. Je me demande une seconde si Rachel et moi avons été démonstratives quand nous étions ensemble. La réponse doit sans doute être oui puisque je me rappelle les matinées que Santana passait à râler à ce sujet.

La pièce n'a pas changé depuis hier. Il y a toujours autant de cartons à déménager, de meubles à monter et de ménage à faire. C'est comme si on avait juste tout entassé ici en attendant que cela serve un jour. Mais ça ne sert qu'à prendre la poussière et une de mes tâches est de la nettoyer. Je renifle un grand coup, prête à donner jusqu'à mes dernières forces. J'aimerai pouvoir appeler Sam et Mercedes en renfort après l'école mais les Berry ont pris très au sérieux les consignes de ma mère et je me retrouve privée de téléphone dès que j'entre dans la maison.

Bien sûr, ils me font confiance pour le déposer dans le vase de l'entrée éteint mais ils vérifient parfois j'en suis sûre. Et puis de toute manière, ils ont déjà fait tant pour moi ces derniers temps que je ne peux pas marcher ainsi sur leur autorité. Me voilà donc seule face à une tâche qui risque de me demander encore plusieurs jours mais l'urgence est là, maintenant. Je passe donc à l'essentiel.

Il s'agit de pouvoir y dormir dans un premier temps. Sans un mot, regrettant l'absence de musique pour compenser les battements de ma tête, je me mets à dégager l'espace où je verrais bien le lit. Les boites sont tour à tour lourde puis légère, petite puis volumineuse. Mais la récompense au bout m'incite à ne pas m'arrêter. Rien que l'idée de me retrouver plusieurs heures enfermée dans la chambre de Rachel en compagnie de cette dernière et d'Ellen me pousse comme un électrochoc dès que j'ai l'envie de laisser tomber et de m'allonger pour céder la douleur lancinante dans mon crâne.

Vers trois heures, j'ai dégagé l'espace pour le lit et commence à le monter mais la tâche n'est pas aisée seule. Heureusement, mon premier sauveteur pointe le bout de son nez. Leroy vient en effet m'annoncer qu'il part faire des courses et veut voir si je n'ai pas besoin de médicaments ou quelque chose. Il me découvre les mains pleines, jonglant entre les différents éléments et ne peut trouver le cœur de m'abandonner. Pendant quelques minutes, il prend le temps de m'aider avant de me promettre de m'envoyer du renfort.

Pendant les dix minutes où j'attends ce coup de main providentiel, je prie pour que ça ne soit pas elles. La situation deviendrait extrêmement bizarre et pour ma part, très tendue. Je n'ai pas encore consolidé mon cœur assez que pour leur faire face. Heureusement (ou pas), c'est Santana qui pointe le bout de son nez. Elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Je comprends vite que c'est parce que Britt ne peut être là avant encore deux heures. Je me garde bien de faire le moindre commentaire et c'est dans un silence relatif que nous montons le meuble.

Une fois cet objectif atteint, je sais que j'aurai au moins un matelas où dormir ce soir. Ce sera mon sanctuaire, l'endroit où je serai protégée. Bien sûr, j'avais apprécié de pouvoir cohabiter avec Rachel mais je pensais pouvoir la récupérer, pas la perdre dans les bras d'une autre. Santana et moi, nous nous asseyons sur le lit, contemplant le restant du travail. Je soupire déjà à l'idée de m'y remettre et décide plutôt de prendre une pause bien méritée. Mes yeux pleurent et je ne cesse de renifler, reconnaissant que ma grippe est sans doute plus qu'une petite grippe.

—Q ? Où tu vas ? me demande Santana quand je me lève, il y a encore beaucoup à faire.  
Son regard sympathique m'apprend qu'il y a surement des choses que je ne veux pas voir là en haut. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la chambre en chantier écoutant sans doute à peine ce que je lui réponds :  
— Je vais boire quelque chose, j'étouffe moi ici.

Et c'est vrai. Je dois avoir un peu de fièvre ou bien c'est l'effort physique mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'aperçois ma peau pâle dans un reflet d'un miroir posé là. Bien plus pâle que d'habitude, je ne suis vraiment pas en forme. Santana me jette un nouveau regard inquiet cette fois avant de proposer.

— écoute, je pense que tu devrais te reposer. On va terminer avec Britt ici et toi tu dors un peu dans ma chambre, ok ?  
Elle est trop prévenante. Mais en ce moment, c'est quelque chose de bien. J'acquiesce et nous remontons ensemble à la cuisine. Je vois bien que Santana essaye de me retenir pour une raison que j'ignore. Elle cherche à me pousser vers l'escalier et sa chambre mais ma gorge est en feu et je souhaite un verre d'eau. Sans tenir compte de ses protestations chuchotées, je m'y dirige et me fige sur le seuil.

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux immédiatement. Cette fois, j'ai la présence d'esprit de faire demi-tour et de remonter quatre à quatre les marches. J'hésite à m'enfermer dans la chambre de Rachel mais je me souviens de la proposition de Santana. Sans hésiter, j'y fonce et ferme la porte à clé. Je me jette sur le lit et laisse ma frustration s'écouler hors de moi. Derrière moi, j'entends des voix qui se chamaillent et des coups à la porte mais je suis trop fatiguée pour y répondre. Entourée de l'odeur de Santana, je ferme les yeux en rêvant au temps où ma vie n'était pas si compliquée.

**Hope que vous avez aimé. *Croise les doigts***


	12. Tonight

**Court je sais mais trop malade pour faire plus cette semaine.  
**

**J'aime autant prévenir que ça ne s'arrange pas pour Quinn. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je n'ai pas le temps (ni la forme) de remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot mais ça me touche droit au coeur quand vous le faites et je m'y attellerais dans le prochain chapitre surtout que le prochain réservera quelques surprises.  
**

**Une bonne nouvelle est que je pense aller dans les trente chapitres avec cette fic donc nous aurons le temps ...  
**

Quinn POV

Mon corps est lourd et épuisé quand je rouvre les yeux. La chambre est calme et noire. C'est la nuit déjà. J'ai dû m'endormir plus longtemps que prévu. Je me demande si on est venu me chercher pour manger ou si la situation était déjà connue de tout le monde. On tambourine encore dans ma tête. C'est même pire qu'avant.

Je renifle. L'action me donne les larmes aux yeux. J'essaie de me relever et ce n'est que péniblement que j'y arrive. Mon corps semble être fait de bêton armé et ne répond plus qu'alétoirement à mes ordres. La tête me tourne maintenant. J'hésite à me mettre debout et décide de rester ainsi encore quelques minutes.

Je veux m'habituer. Cela m'oblige à aller plus lentement, à penser. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant encore plus d'obscurité pour calmer la douleur. La couverture a glissé dans mon sommeil, me faisant frissonner maintenant. Je m'en enveloppe, satisfaite de l'apport de chaleur. Mes muscles se détendent.

Seul mon esprit n'est pas apaisé. Il a le goût de la trahison. Difficile de ne pas y penser. J'aimerai savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal. J'aurai dû le voir venir : Les fleurs que Rachel ramenaient, les petits mots, les sourires à son casier. Voilà ce qui a causé ma perte. Je n'ai pas vu les signes, j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Quelqu'un oeuvrait déjà dans l'ombre. J'avais gagné une fois, elle avait gagné la seconde manche et le match.

Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'Ellen laisse aller cette opportunité. Elle et moi savons la chance que c'est. On sait aussi ce qu'i perdre dans cette histoire. J'ai presque envie de serrer les dents. Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai perdu quelque chose que je souhaitais. L'expérience n'est pas aussi bénéfique qu'on veut le faire croire. Elle ne me renforce pas, elle m'ampute d'une partie de moi.

Une partie de Quinn est morte avec mes chances de ravoir une relation avec Rachel. C'en est presque poétique mais je sais qu'un coeur brisé prend du temps pour se réparer. Peut-être un jour serais-je capable d'aimer à nouveau. Sans le savoir, j'ai recommencé à pleurer, mouillant les draps de Santana.

Je m'en veux l'espace d'un instant. Je l'ai chassée de son lit et j'ignore où elle se trouve. Il faut que je le sache. La tête toujours tambourinante, le nez coulant, les yeux rouges, j'essaie de me lever. Basculer les jambes hors du lit et des couvertures est déjà une épreuve.

J'y arrive et me voilà, vascillante mais prête à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Je me pousse, cherchant à trouver mon équilibre. Un équilibre précaire mais nécessaire pour avancer. Le sang bat tellement dans ma tête qu'il obscurcit ma vision pendant quelques secondes. L'effort est déjà de trop et je souhaite presque me rasseoir, mettre fin à ce calvaire.

Seuls mon opiniatreté et des années sous les ordres de Sue Sylvester me font tenir les quelques pas vers la porte. Je force mon corps à bouger, pratique obtenue pendant les entrainements. Mon esprit commande, pas ma douleur. La poignée me résiste et je me rappelle avoir verrouillé derrière moi.

Avant d'ouvrir, je prie tous les dieux que je connais de ne pas tomber sur elle. Pas si tôt alors que mon coeur lutte toujours contre ces nouvelles informations. Pas quand je suis la plus vulnérable et qu'un mot d'elle peut provoquer ma perte. Le couloir est vide, Dieu merci. Il est sombre aussi et je ne discerner aucune lumière dans les chambres.

M'appuyant sur le mur, je m'avance à petit pas. Une jambe après l'autre, une étape à la fois. Rome ne s'est pas construire en un jour et Quinn Fabray non plus. J'en rirai presque avant de me souvenir qu'ils doivent tous dormir. L'urgence d'un verre d'eau se fait sentir dans ma gorge désêchée. Je dois gagner la cuisine.

Après une descente de l'escalier plus que périlleuse, me voilà au rez-de-chaussée tout aussi sombre. Cela me conforte dans l'hypothèse que tout le monde ait été dormir. Je me demande d'ailleurs quelle heure il peut être. Dans la cuisine, une fois la lumière allumée, je trouve un paquet de cachets avec mon nom et un verre prêt à être rempli.

Maux de tête, nausées, crampes, ... la liste des boites est complète et suffisante pour traiter n'importe quelle affection que je pourrai avoir. Il y a même le thé que j'aime avec une tasse à côté. Je loue ceux qui ont eu cette présence d'esprit. C'est comme s'ils avaient lu dans mes pensées. J'en récupère une boite pour les maux de tête et l'autre pour me déboucher la gorge. Tout en suçant cette dernière partie, je remplis le verre d'eau et pose une bouilloire à peine remplie sur une plaque. Cela me suffira en attendant que l'eau pour le thé chauffe.

Je m'assois à côté des plaques, me prenant la tête entre les mains. Les seuls sons qui me parviennent sont ceux de l'eau qui bout. C'est reposant, relaxant. Du bout des doigts, j'éteins la lumière, ne laissant que la lumière rouge de la plaque qui chauffe ma bouloire. L'obscurité est tout aussi apaisante pour mes sens en surcharge sensorielle.

Très vite la bouilloire siffle, m'apprenant que l'eau est prête. L'odeur du thé qui infuse a toujours fait partie de mes préférées. C'est comme si le rituel que l'on avait enfant ma soeur et moi revenait avec force pour s'imposer dans ce nouveau présent. Je chantonne à voix basse pour moi-même.

- Et une cuillère pour moi, une cuillère pour toi, une cuillère pour maman ...

L'émotion me prend immédiatement à la gorge. Je serre les dents, cherchant à faire passer le goût de l'abandon. Si ma mère n'était pas partie travailler ou roucouler aux bras de son nouvel amant, je ne serais pas dans cette situation à l'heure actuelle. Cela doit être de sa faute.

Je verse l'eau bouillante sur mes feuilles, agitant avec délicatesse à l'aide de ma cuillère. Les vapeurs qui s'en échappent sont divines pour mon nez bouché. Je sens ce dernier se dégager petit à petit. Mes voies respiratoires s'ouvrent. L'air supplémentaire m'aide à m'éclaircir les idées. J'ai l'impression de revivre et je n'ai même pas encore avalé une gorgée. Si toute ma vie pouvait ressembler à cela.

Malgré la chaleur de l'eau brûlante, je frissonne. L'air froid de la cuisine donnant du fil à retordre à mon corps malade, je me décide à aller dans le salon, voir ce qu'il reste du feu. Quelques braises rougeoient encore. Assez pour redémarrer un feu et me réchauffer. Empoignant le papier, je commence à le rouler comme on me l'a appris petite. Bientôt le papier est en nombre suffisant, j'y dispose encore quelques bûches plus ou moins grosses. Je n'ai qu'à souffler sur les braises pour faire apparaitre une première flamme.

Bien oxigéné, le feu prend rapidement. Il faut attendre encore quelques minutes avant de sentir la chaleur commencer à se répandre dans mes os. C'est agréable. J'hésite à m'éloigner pour m'installer sur une surface plus agréable mais quand je me tourne du côté du canapé, j'aperçois une silhouette qui me fixe, étendue dessus. Mon coeur rate un battement avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il s'agit d'Ellen.

La tension que le thé et le feu avaient réussi à effacer revient en force, balayant ma détente. Je me crispe. Ma gorge me fait mal, me forçant à tousser plusieurs fois. La pièce tourne légèrement par la suite. C'est effrayant. Elle est à mon côté la seconde suivante. Sa main prend ma température sur mon front et elle me force à m'allonger contre le petit fauteuil dont elle a descendu un des coussins. La position est confortable.

Elle se relève et attrape la couverture qu'elle utilisait pour me la mettre sur les genoux. Puis Ellen s'installe à côté de moi. Elle ne dit pas un mot dans un premier temps. Je la sens soupirer. Je peux même presque voir son cerveau chercher des mots. Le silence s'éternise entre nous. Tant que je pense un instant être entrain de rêver. Je ferme les yeux, m'abandonnant à la douleur revenue en force.

- C'est toi qu'elle veut, explique-t-elle quand le sommeil reprend ses droits sur mon corps, il n'a jamais été question que de toi.


	13. Fièvre

**Un chapire frustrant que j'ai totalement oublié de vous poster hier. :D  
**

Quinn POV

Des cris, beaucoup de bruit. Une voix que je connais bien. Un ton paniqué que je ne reconnais pas. Mon corps lourd, difficile à déplacer. Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir par eux-mêmes. J'ai soif. Ma gorge n'est plus qu'un tissu parcheminé, mes lèvres se meurent pour une goutte d'humidité. Mon estomac se rappelle aussi à mon bon souvenir mais rien n'y fait. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Je parviens juste à remuer un tout petit peu les extrémités.

Cognant au passage un corps chaud près de moi, mon mouvement alerte mes gardiennes. Parce que je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit de filles avec moi. Ellen peut-être. Je me souviens confusément de son corps près du mien la nuit dernière. Sans le vouloir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère. Si j'avais pu saisir chaque occasion qui m'était donnée de dormir à côté de Rachel, je n'aurai pas hésité une seconde. Le canapé du salon n'aurait même pas eu le temps de prendre la forme de mon corps.

Une voix douce, aussi douce que la caresse sur mon visage, me parle mais je ne comprends pas les mots. Je suis trop loin, trop fatiguée, trop malade pour ouvrir les yeux. Je gémis, premier son et premier mouvement de mon corps torturé. Des bras forts, ceux d'un homme ?, remplacent rapidement la tendre étreinte et m'arrachent à cette sécurité. Le froid m'enveloppe un peu plus tandis qu'il semble se déplacer. Le vent est suffisant pour créer un courant d'air désagréable sur ma peau moite.

En haut, en bas, le rythme de la marche est régulier. La personne ne peine pas à me porter. Un des pères de Rachel ? Sa chaleur me parvient à travers le faible barrage de mes vêtements. Elle me réchauffe, me réconforte. Rien n'est vraiment important dans le brouillard de ma fièvre. Ouvrant enfin les yeux lorsqu'on termine de m'allonger, je découvre un visage me souriant. De longs cheveux bruns l'encadrent et le parfum qu'ils dégagent est suffisamment reconnaissable, même pour moi. Surtout pour moi.

Ses contours sont flous mais mon esprit est bien entrainé. J'arrive sans le souhaiter à l'imaginer, penchée au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres douces et soyeuses à quelques centimètres des miennes. Son souffle chaud effleurant ma peau comme une caresse pleine de promesses. Ses yeux brillant d'excitation, rendus presque noirs par notre désir. La sensation de son corps proche du mien, les frissons et les étincelles qu'il suscite en moi. Son âme se joignant à la mienne pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'une.

Mais à la place, l'illusion m'échappe et le froid revient. Rapidement un autre type de pression enveloppe mon corps. Une couverture surement. Froide, sans vie. Objet aussitôt haï. Je la veux elle. Les souvenirs choisissent ce moment pour réapparaitre. Rachel seule. Rachel dans les bras d'Ellen. Leur baiser. La soirée. Mon coeur déchiré et la douleur qui refuse de s'en aller. Je sombre à nouveau.

Une pression chaude sur mon ventre, un bras qui me serre. Des larmes au coin des yeux que j'efface d'un mouvement de poignet avant de les ouvrir. La lumière du soleil éclaire nos corps nus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me redresser à moitié et remarquer à quel point nos corps sont moulés l'un dans l'autre.

Peau contre peau, elle me réchauffe autant que je la réchauffe. Mes doigts glissent légèrement le long de son dos. Elle bouge, se rapprochant de moi sans s'éveiller. Un soupir lui échappe et fait écho à mon sourire. Mes lèvres se pressent contre son front, m'apportant une nouvelle preuve tangible de son existence réelle contre moi. La manière dont nous sommes arrivées dans cette position ne m'intéresse pas. J'en apprécie trop le résultat.

Une seule crainte parasite mon état de bonheur : qu'elle se réveille et que tout redevienne comme avant. La couverture m'empêche de voir son corps et me gêne mais je sais aussi qu'elle nous protège du froid de la chambre. Mes doigts semblent avoir leur vie propre et caressent sa peau. J'essaye d'étancher ma soif de son corps tout en sachant qu'il s'agit d'une quête vaine. C'est impossible pour moi.

La seule fièvre restante est celle provoquée par sa proximité. Dans son sommeil, elle s'est glissée contre et presque sur moi. L'occasion est trop belle. Centimètre par centimètre, je la repousse pour l'allonger sur son dos. Elle murmure des mots incompréhensibles mais me laisse faire. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, je peux enfin la découvrir dans toute sa splendeur.

Gardant la couverture au-dessus de nous par précaution, je me déplace le plus proche possible d'elle. Mes mains gagnent ses côtés et s'émerveillent de la douceur de sa peau. Du bout des doigts, je sens celle-ci réagir et frissonner. A quelques endroits, une délicieuse chair de poule apparait. Prenant confiance en moi, j'abaisse mon visage jusqu'à son cou. Son souffle heurte le haut de mes cheveux mais cela ne me décourage pas. J'appuie mes lèvres contre sa peau, désespérée pour tout goût que je pourrai en retirer. Ma langue reprend ce qui m'appartient. Quelques secondes et je laisserai une marque.

Elle remue sous moi. Immédiatement, je stoppe tout mouvement, craignant qu'elle ne soit éveillée. Mais lorsqu'elle s'immobilise, sa respiration se stabilise aussi et elle retombe dans son rêve. Comprenant que je dois y aller plus en douceur, je couvre sagement chaque espace de son cou et de son visage de baisers légers. Je sens les battements de son cœur, s'accorder au mien. Nous vibrons de la même énergie. C'est presque magique de voir ce qu'un simple toucher peut nous faire. Même dans son sommeil, elle me reconnait, son corps m'identifie.

Elle se pousse vers le haut, vers mon corps. C'est comme si elle me réclamait plus. Refusant d'appuyer mon poids sur elle, je suis forcée à quelques acrobaties. Délaissant enfin son visage, je descends mes baisers le long de sa poitrine puis de son ventre. La couverture suit mon mouvement, découvrant ses épaules. Elle ne bouge pas. Participante malgré elle. Je m'arrête au-dessus de son nombril, réfléchissant une seconde à la situation.

C'est presque un viol. Je la dépossède de son droit à dire non. Son corps a répondu favorablement mais qu'en est-il de son esprit. Sous ma tête, mon souffle heurte sa peau. L'air chaud projeté fait se tendre et détendre les muscles toujours bien apparents. L'action me fascine, écartant toute autre pensée. Je décide de tester en soufflant consciemment. Après quelques essais, je finis par trouver la force qui la fait réagir. Sa peau se contracte, cherchant à éclipser la sensation désagréable.

Elle est tellement dérangée après quelques minutes qu'elle se retourne et me heurte. Couchée sur le ventre, elle soupire bruyamment, visiblement apaisée. Je ne réfléchis plus. Mon corps recouvre le sien progressivement. Je remonte ma langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jouant avec les petites bosses des vertèbres. Mes mains me portent et me tirent en même temps, veillant à ne pas l'écraser sous moi. Mon excitation grandit encore. C'est un besoin qui doit être satisfait.

Mes lèvres s'attardent une seconde sur son omoplate. Je la sens respirer sous moi. Son corps battant de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que je monte mes baisers. Je dégage tendrement ses cheveux. Une seconde, une minute, je bois littéralement la vue sous mes yeux. Son visage innocent et détendu, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte qui laisse passer une respiration rapide. Son cœur qui s'affole en réponse à mes gestes.

J'ai besoin de plus, besoin qu'elle se réveille. Toute crainte est balayée par cette nouvelle certitude. Plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de ses épaules, je me penche de plus en plus, les yeux bien ouverts pour voir sa réaction. Mes lèvres effleurent une première fois son oreille avant de la délaisser et de se diriger vers mon objectif principal. Celui qui je sais m'apportera la jouissance dont j'ai besoin. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques millimètres et elle doit le sentir car elle commence à sourire. Avant que je ne puisse y arriver, elle ouvre les yeux. Un nom s'échappe de sa bouche « Ellen » et tout se dissipe.

Je reprends conscience entourée de chaleur. Une chaleur différente de mon rêve, moins accueillante, plus étouffante. Le front froid et mouillé. Ma tête est bien calée par un oreiller, mon dos contre le matelas. Mes doigts explorent mon front et rencontrent l'étoffe rêche d'un gant de toilette. Mes yeux sont fermés mais l'odeur m'apprend tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne suis pas perdue quelque part au fond d'une fosse comme je l'ai rêvé il y a quelques instants, ni dans les bras d'Ellen ou entrain de faire l'amour à Rachel. Quelqu'un a dû nous trouver Ellen et moi et me faire remonter. J'ai trop chaud maintenant. Une sensation désagréable d'étouffer. Et si tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve ? Quelle partie est réelle ?

Je me débats quelques minutes avec les draps trop soigneusement repliés autour de moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bougé ou si quelqu'un m'a emmitouflée pour ne pas que j'attrape froid. Mon coeur veut croire à la deuxième affirmation et espère qu'il s'agit de Rachel mais mon esprit se décide à rester rationnel et analyse la situation. Elle est avec Ellen et a fait très clair ses sentiments pour moi. Ma fièvre est tombée et le jour est levé. Je me sens tout de suite mieux, mieux qu'hier ou était-ce avant-hier. Mes repères sont bouleversés et le silence de la maison ne m'aide pas. Est-ce déjà le week-end ?

Difficilement, je me redresse. Ma tête tourne encore un peu légèrement mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur. Rouvrant les yeux, je cherche un verre d'eau mais n'en trouve pas. Tous mes sens sont saturés par sa présence, son odeur, ses petites choses qui me rappellent où je me trouve. La pièce commence de plus en plus à ressembler à une prison. Elle me garde alors que je ne souhaite que sortir, oublier ces derniers jours. Si je pouvais me réveiller au fond de mon lit, elle à mes côtés.

Mais le rêve n'est plus et j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. Rassemblant rapidement mes quelques affaires au fond d'un carton, j'entame la descente jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre. Dans la cuisine des cris se font entendre. Déposant mes choses devant la porte de la cave, je décide d'utiliser le prétexte d'un verre d'eau pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Je crois reconnaitre la voix de Santana et celle de Rachel mais la porte fermée m'empêche de saisir correctement leur conversation.

J'ouvre, essayant d'être discrète mais le battant grince. Les hurlements cessent. Avec une grimace, je la pousse complètement ouverte, prête à affronter leurs regards. La scène est un peu surréaliste. On jurerait qu'elles sont à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Leurs visages sont rouges, à la limite de la transpiration et la tension est à son comble. Santana pince les lèvres et se crispe tandis que Rachel se détend.

— Quinn, tu vas mieux ? demande Santana avec un air inquiet.

Elle semble terrorisée à l'idée que j'ai pu entendre leur conversation.

— Je vais bien, répondis-je pas vraiment désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien, je pense que tu devrais t'installer en bas aujourd'hui non ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? propose-t-elle gentiment.

Si gentiment que je suis sûre qu'elle cache quelque chose. Rachel a maintenant le visage fermé et je peux la voir réfléchir. J'aimerai la questionner, lui dire un mot. N'importe quoi qui la ferait me regarder mais elle semble profondément dans ses pensées. Santana m'emmène d'une poigne ferme et je n'ai pas la résistance suffisante pour la contrer. Une voix nous fige toutes les deux au moment de passer le pas de la porte.

— Quinn, murmure-t-on derrière nous.

**La suite bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ça fait toujours très plaisir même si je manque énormément de temps pour vous répondre à tous (et cela me désespère). **


	14. The Kiss

**Oui, je sais, trop long d'attendre et tout. I'm sorry, j'oublie la moitié du temps de venir poster ici et je ne mets à jour que sur le forum. En espérant que ce chapitre pardonnera l'attente et que vous apprécierez.**

Quinn POV

—Quinn, murmure-t-on derrière moi.

Je serre les dents, incapable de me retourner tout de suite. Mon corps se crispe, trahissant immédiatement la tension qui m'envahit. J'aurai aimé qu'elle ne soit plus là, qu'elle soit partie loin, qu'elle arrête de meurtrir mon cœur. Même son nom commence à me déchirer de l'intérieur. Elle a le pouvoir de me faire mal, très mal, trop mal.  
— Je suis désolée, ajoute-t-elle.

Piètre excuse à mes yeux. Elle se trouve à côté de Rachel, un bras possessif autour de ses épaules. Ellen me sourit mais je peux voir à quel point, fausse est son expression. Elle jouit de me faire du mal, elle jouit de cette situation où elle remporte le prix si convoité. Rachel l'observe d'un air perdu. Elle ne semble pas comprendre mais pour moi, c'est très clair. Tout son langage me dit : pas touche, Rachel est à moi maintenant.

— Pas de problème, répliqué-je.  
Les mots déchirent ma gorge, les larmes me montent aux yeux. C'est dix mille fois plus douloureux de reconnaitre ma défaite dans un jeu que j'ignorais jouer que de la voir réclamer Rachel en face de moi. Santana entoure mes épaules et serre légèrement. Elle sait que je vais m'effondrer. Elle m'offre un soutien silencieux pour tenir le coup quelques secondes de plus.

Je rencontre le regard de Rachel. Beaux yeux bruns qui me fixent sans comprendre. Elle doit voir le renoncement dans les miens. Je vais faire ce que je veux, ce que je peux. Elle finira par être désolée. Je me détourne à nouveau, détalant dans le sous-sol. J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici. Santana me suit proche.

Une semaine plus tard :  
Rachel POV  
Une semaine presque heure pour heure après l'incident de la cuisine et tout a changé. Quinn et Santana m'évitent. Ellen est de plus en plus présente et je n'en peux plus. Je pensais me rapprocher de Quinn et c'est l'inverse qui se produit. Pour ne rien arranger, je reçois toujours des fleurs d'un admirateur anonyme – je soupçonne Ellen d'en être à l'origine, il faudra que je la confronte à ce sujet.

Je pensais être sur la bonne voie et je découvre que nos chemins étaient bien parallèles à un moment mais qu'une cassure s'est produite. Nous avons dérivé trop loin l'une de l'autre pour que je sache comment combler cette distance. Son regard est éteint, ses yeux ne reflètent plus rien quand elle croise les miens. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait arrêté de m'aimer. Et si je l'ai perdue ?

Est-ce que ça vaut encore la peine d'essayer ? L'amour peut-il renaitre quand il y a eu tant de douleur ? Nous avons tant perdu déjà que je ne sais plus ce qu'il nous reste. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'arriver à reconstruire l'amitié que nous avions commencé à bâtir.

Je soupire, rangeant mes livres au fond de mon casier. Je réalise maintenant à quel point cette situation a mal tourné. Je ne devrais pas demander pourquoi mais la question tourne dans ma tête. Peut-on partager les fautes et juste nous relever pour recommencer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à tomber de plus en plus en amour avec elle quand ce n'est pas juste ? Plus d'un couple de fois, je ressens ce sentiment dès que je l'aperçois. Je la désire encore.

Et si la flamme brûle toujours en moi, n'ai-je pas une chance ? Je veux y croire. Claquant la porte du casier, je me dirige tel un fantôme dans les couloirs. Un peu de marche me fera du bien et si j'ai de la chance, j'éviterai Ellen et son offre de me ramener à la maison. Peut-être en passant par le petit parc ? C'est plus long mais j'aurai le temps de penser notre prochaine discussion.

La route semble déserte, personne à l'horizon. Le parc, lui, est rempli de vie. Je m'y sens en sécurité. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais roman d'amour. Celui ou l'héroïne n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut à la fin. Je me refuse à penser que cela sera le cas. Pas tant que j'aurai mon mot à dire là-dedans ! De rares canards surfent sur le lac et je regrette de ne pas avoir Brittany de mon côté. Nous aurions donné du pain et rit comme des baleines, comme avant, avant la rupture.

J'arrive à la maison, apaisée. Elle est silencieuse, Santana profite de Brittany sans doute. Mes pères rentrent tard pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Quinn. Ma chambre me semble si vide sans sa présence. Pendant quelques jours, c'était le paradis. Me réveiller dans ses bras, oublier quelques secondes notre relation inexistante. La sentir se réveiller à son tour et partir rapidement était un déchirement. Tout comme se réveiller seule avec son odeur imprégnée sur les draps. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de les changer. Son odeur n'est presque plus là pourtant.

Il faut que je m'occupe sinon, je resterai à tourner en rond ici. N'importe quoi, je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour rester active et me sentir un peu en vie. L'idée de petits gâteaux est la plus raisonnable qui me vient à l'esprit. Je descends à la cuisine en chantonnant. Après tout, cela apportera peut-être un sourire sur son visage et fonctionnera comme offre de paix avec Santana. Le chocolat a toujours été sa faiblesse, je ne dois pas me sentir coupable de l'utiliser contre elle.

Bol, cuillère, farine, sucre, … j'empile les ingrédients nécessaires sur le plan de travail. Les premières étapes sont simples et je me perds dans cette danse compliquée. La pâte est prête rapidement, il me reste à mouler les formes. Une petite toux discrète me surprend et mon regard croise celui de Quinn.

—Quinn …  
Je crois voir un ange. Elle me sourit un peu incertaine.

—Je viens juste chercher un verre d'eau, ne te dérange pas pour moi, explique-t-elle remplissant effectivement son verre.  
—Non, non, Quinn, attends, l'interpellé-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, je … euh … Si ce n'est pas trop demandé et que tu n'as rien à faire ou si tu le veux bien, je comprendrai que ça ne soit pas le cas et que tu ne veuilles pas te retrouver en ma présence ou que …

— Rachel, m'interrompt-elle avec un discret sourire.  
Du genre de ceux que j'ai appris à aimer. Ceux qui font sourire les autres autour d'elle. J'attends sa réponse avec impatience. Elle hésite. Un peu trop longtemps pour moi. Mon cœur s'emballe déjà et je me prépare au rejet. Je détourne les yeux, voulant lui faciliter la tâche. C'est un truc que j'ai appris rapidement, il suffit d'un regard de ma part pour lui faire faire ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas la contraindre aujourd'hui, elle doit choisir.

—D'accord, soupire-t-elle, laisse-moi aller chercher quelque chose et je suis toute à toi.  
Elle se détourne pour partir mais s'arrête subitement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle me jette un bref regard, le visage rouge avant de s'enfuir rapidement. Je souris et retourne à ma tâche. Si seulement, cela pouvait être vrai.

Le dos tourné à la porte, je sais le moment exact où elle revient. Mon sourire menace de s'élargir encore. Je sens chaque étape qu'elle prend pour se rapprocher de moi, j'entends chacune de ses respirations, son odeur envahit toute la pièce supplantant celle de la pâte. Soudain, elle est derrière moi, ses bras me contournent et attrapent chacun de leur côté un peu de pâte. Je la sens presque sourire contre la peau de ma joue avant qu'elle ne se recule. Contact fuyant qui me rappelle tout ce que je manque. Si elle veut la jouer comme ça …

Je lui souris et dépose une plaque devant elle. Attrapant la feuille de cuisson derrière moi, je me colle à son côté pour la disposer correctement. La température monte. Nos bras s'effleurent et ma peau s'enflamme. Le feu se ravive à l'intérieur de moi et sa présence me consume. Je ne demande rien d'autre que de pouvoir succomber mais ce droit m'est retiré. Elle est mienne et je suis sienne. Le monde n'arrivera jamais à changer ça.

Mais maintenant, en attendant, je me sens mourir. Rien d'autre ne compte pendant quelques minutes que le rythme régulier entre nous. Je dois me rappeler des gestes simples : lever, verser, égaliser. Sa présence allume cette petite étincelle à l'intérieur de moi et me donne envie de briller. Un sourire mange tout mon visage. Parfois, nos mains s'effleurent et elle recule la sienne précipitamment, marmonnant un désolé du bout des lèvres.

Je m'empêche de croiser son regard, de sentir son odeur. Retenir ma respiration m'arrête de commettre l'irréparable. Cette table devant moi me hurle des pensées inappropriées. Si seulement, je pouvais faire courir mes doigts le long de ses bras, remonter et les croiser derrière son cou. La tirer vers moi et taquiner du bout des lèvres sa bouche si parfaite, respirer pendant une seconde le même air avant de fondre et de ne devenir qu'une.

Mon imagination reproduit même sa main qui monte et descend dans mon dos. Fantasme éclaté par un raclement de gorge, je commets l'erreur de tourner les yeux vers elle. Elle me sourit mais rien n'importe, je suis perdue dans son regard. Une étincelle verte surnage dans le noir de ses pupilles, les yeux du désir. Mon esprit ne pense pas, ne réfléchit pas. J'avance, je me rapproche parce que chaque centimètre entre nous ne devrait pas exister.

Je ne fais que ressentir. La pression de son corps contre le mien, son souffle qui effleure ma joue. L'air chaud provoque l'apparition de chair de poule. Instinctivement, ses bras m'enlacent. Les miens ne perdent pas de temps, s'enroulant autour de sa nuque. Mes yeux plaident pour moi. Pas une parole n'est échangée mais tout est dit.

Ne fuis pas, s'il te plait, laisse-moi te faire sentir. Elle ne fait pas un mouvement mais nos visages se rapprochent. Nous profitons de cette nouvelle distance. Je me sens complète. Elle me comble … comme seule une âme-sœur le peut. Il n'y a pas de baiser, pas d'autres touches. Ce n'est qu'un langage silencieux par les yeux et le cœur. Ils battent au rythme de nos émotions. Ceci n'est pas une fiction ou un fantasme, c'est réel.

Je ne peux me rapprocher plus. J'ai besoin qu'elle fasse le dernier pas, qu'elle scelle cette envie pour moi. Ses yeux se ferment et je vois qu'elle sait. J'attends ... Même si cela me tue. Je ne vis plus que pour sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Essaie, murmuré-je à travers les ronds apaisants que je réalise sur la peau douce de sa nuque. Ressens, marmonne mon corps au sien. Désire, respire mon souffle sur sa peau. Prends le risque, chuchote le battement de mon cœur quand il se mélange au sien.

Elle soupire sa reddition. Mes yeux se ferment au premier contact. Si le paradis avait un goût, ce serait celui de ses lèvres quand elle effleure les miennes. Je peux encore sentir le parfum du chocolat fusionné à celui de sa peau. C'est paradisiaque, fantastique, incroyable.

Je souhaite que tout reste ainsi si … si parfait. J'appartiens au creux de ses bras. Qui pouvait le savoir ?

**Hope you love.**


	15. Finalement

**Enjoy. Dernier chapitr****e pour cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. **

Rachel POV :

Je soupire, expulsant l'air qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Mes poumons donnent maintenant l'impression d'être compressés et maintenus à un volume minimum. Je manque d'air tout en étant remplie. Curieuse sensation que voilà. Mon cœur se serre un peu à la pensée de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je ne sais pas encore si j'en aurai le courage.

Trois jours après ce baiser je me rends compte qu'il y a une conversation à laquelle je n'échapperai pas. Et maintenant qu'elle est là devant moi, le regard un peu effrayé, j'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix. Je dois lui dire que c'était fini dès le départ, que nous n'avions pas une chance même si au fond de moi, il reste de l'amour. Mais ce qu'il en reste n'est rien ou plutôt pas assez. Je m'étrangle sur mes mots. Comment lui annoncer ?

Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de ma faute ? Que mon cœur lui appartient malgré toute notre histoire ? Comment lui faire comprendre que les secondes chances ne sont pas une réalité qui se répète. J'ai peur de la perdre. Peur de perdre une possible bonne amie, une avec qui je peux partager tellement d'expériences qu'il serait juste injuste d'en être privé.

Je les entends chuchoter à la fête dehors. Quinn est nerveuse, je le sais. Elle l'a été depuis notre baiser. Je vois qu'elle attend que je prenne l'initiative et commence à lui en parler. Je dois montrer que ce n'est pas seulement de la fiction, que je vais agir derrière et rendre les choses normales. Je vais bien faire les choses pour tout le monde et cela passe par cette discussion entre nous. Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne serai jamais prête à l'abandonner. C'est arraché une part de mon âme, découpé un morceau de mon cœur. Volontairement. Je laisse passer encore une occasion, revenant à une conversation banale. Deux paires d'yeux me fixent avec tristesse.

Le ciel est étoilé au-dessus du gigantesque barbecue. Quinn le préside, me jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Son inquiétude ne me rassure pas du tout. Elle sait que j'ai prévu de le faire ce soir et elle n'aime pas ça. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? J'ai repoussé tant de fois que je n'ai plus assez de doigts pour les compter. Me voilà obligée de prendre mes distances avec une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Je l'entends encore chuchoter dans la nuit qui a suivi cette soirée bizarre : « Laisse-moi avoir ton cœur. Deviens le locataire du mien. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu m'en donnes la clé. » Elle pensait que je dormais. Cela a rendu sa confession encore pire pour moi, comme un couteau en pleine poitrine. J'étais une page blanche prête à écrire une nouvelle histoire et je me rends compte maintenant qui en tient le stylo avec moi.

Une relation s'écrit toujours à quatre mains et voilà qu'il y en a une paire de trop. Et ce baiser, cette sensation de brûler de l'intérieur sans vraiment me consumer qui m'a laissée en attente de plus. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas moi. Elle a entretenu une flamme, joué avec le feu et c'est moi qui me suis brûlée. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, j'aurai sans doute fait pareil pour elle … avant.

Je respire. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Sans hésiter, je prends sa main et lui chuchote à l'oreille que tout ira bien. Je la tire derrière moi à l'écart, là où nous pourrons avoir une discussion privée. Je sens plusieurs paires d'yeux suivre mes mouvements et je peux dire qu'au moins une d'entre elles est soulagée de ne pas avoir été choisie. J'attends, tentant de rassembler mes pensées, cherchant une manière de commencer. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas de moyen pour apaiser la douleur que je m'apprête à causer.

— Je suis désolée, assuré-je la voix ferme et les yeux rivés dans les siens, je ne peux pas.

A-t-on vraiment besoin de passer par là à nouveau ? Une séparation est dure à vivre et pourtant, cette fois, je ne ressens aucune émotion quand j'énonce simplement les faits.

— On ne peut pas être ensemble. Je sais les promesses que j'ai faites mais nous savons toutes les deux que ceci ne peut marcher. Tu me veux pour toujours et je ne peux penser à un futur avec toi. Nous ne sommes tout simplement pas compatible sur le long terme. J'espère que tu comprendras et que nous pourrons rester amies parce que je ne crois pas que l'on pourra être plus à nouveau, expliqué-je tentant d'analyser ses réactions.

— C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-elle abattue, il n'y a jamais eu qu'elle.

Sans attendre une réponse qu'elle connait déjà, elle fait demi-tour et se dirige vers la maison. J'observe sa chevelure blonde disparaitre dans la nuit. Je ne me sens pas triste pour ce que je viens de faire et cette absence d'émotions me fait peur. Deux bras m'enlacent par derrière et je me laisse tomber dans cette étreinte familière. Une paire de lèvres embrasse tendrement mon cou avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Je tourne la tête pour plonger mon regard au fond de deux yeux verts, les siens. Elle me sourit et n'hésite plus à s'emparer de mes lèvres réclamant ce baiser que je lui refuse depuis ce jour dans la cuisine. Maintenant, éclairée par le feu et les étoiles, Quinn resplendit d'une beauté qui me coupe le souffle. Je me retourne pour lui face, incapable de comprendre comment cette superbe créature veut de moi et surtout est mienne pour toujours.

Essayer. Voilà ce que nos corps, nos regards se sont promis l'un à l'autre. Elle a regagné sa place au fond de mon lit, de mon cœur mais il reste tant à faire pour consolider cet acquis. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'elle plus que de respirer et qu'il était logique de simplement se retrouver.

Elle était ma faiblesse, elle est devenue ma force. Elle se tient à côté de moi, debout malgré la tempête et rien n'altère ce lien. Il y a eu des aveux, un corps à corps décisif, des excuses et la promesse d'essayer. Elle est venue à ma rencontre et j'ai été la retrouver. Comme une course qui revient à son point de départ ou une planète tournant sur son orbite, nous avons recréé ce qui nous avait été enlevé par notre entêtement.

Il y a eu des questions, des réponses, des promesses. Une promesse : celle de ne plus jamais cesser de s'aimer. Comme si nous en étions capables. Nous sommes de retour à ce que nous étions. J'ai appris à ne plus demander pourquoi, à cesser de contrôler. Elle a découvert le pouvoir de l'abandon de soi. Nous avons grandi. Encore.

Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile mais rien ne semble plus difficile à son côté. Un regard, un mot chuchoté et le monde s'ouvre à nos pieds comme s'il nous était destiné. Les étoiles sont nos voisines mais rien ne concurrence l'attraction entre nous. Il nous reste tant de chemins à découvrir.

J'ai eu peur de perdre une amie chère dans le processus mais Quinn m'a rassurée d'une voix douce, me promettant que tout irait bien. Ellen reviendra un jour dans ma vie. J'ai fait mon choix mais je ressens encore parfois la nécessaire envie de dire que je suis désolée, que j'aurai aimé être celle pour elle. Mais la page blanche de mon cœur ne l'a jamais été, on n'efface pas complétement ce qui est écrit à l'encre du cœur. Un jour, elle apprendra cela dans les bras d'une autre.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Quinn est étendue à mon côté, endormie et sereine. Elle n'est pas consciente de ce qui se joue à l'intérieur de moi, de la culpabilité que je garderai toute ma vie. Je sais que même si elle la connaissait, elle ne demandera jamais pourquoi. Parce que l'amour n'est pas toujours rationnel et ne fait pas toujours bien les choses. Je soupire, sentant son souffle contre ma peau nue, ses bras qui se serrent autour de moi.

Nous sommes deux personnes au cœur brisé tant de fois qu'il gardera surement des cicatrices mais le désir est toujours là. Chaque contact, chaque geste l'alimente, faisant renaitre la passion en nous. Comme si tout n'était qu'un éternel recommencement que rien, si ce n'est le temps ou nous, ne pourra plus altéré.

— Je serai toujours là pour toi, chuchoté-je contre sa peau endormie, je t'aime.

Nous ne sommes pas encore prêtes à le dire à haute voix mais la confession me brûlait la gorge depuis le départ d'Ellen. Quinn frissonne comme si mes mots traversaient son rêve pour l'atteindre. Je souris, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. Son odeur m'entoure tandis que mes yeux se ferment cédant à l'appel bienveillant du sommeil.

Quinn POV

Son souffle devient régulier et je prends le risque d'ouvrir les yeux. Mes bras serrent son corps contre le mien, il n'y a pas assez de peau qui se touche. J'ai besoin de tellement plus. Avec ces mots, elle a simplement enterré tous mes doutes. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trembler. Elle dort profondément maintenant.

— Cette fois, pour toujours et à jamais, promis-je bien décidée à tenir ma parole et à ne partir que le jour où elle l'exigera de moi.

Avec elle dans mes bras, je me sens enfin prête à affronter le regard des autres. Et cela commencera demain avec toute l'école parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je commette la même erreur deux fois. Personne ne prendra plus jamais ma place. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réservera ?

**Fin  
**

**J'ai d'autres projets auxquels je souhaite me consacrer avant. En particulier, deux nouvelles histoires mais que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de poster ici.  
**


End file.
